


Justice Isn't Free

by puppyface1415



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 35,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyface1415/pseuds/puppyface1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candace Key is the Granddaughter of Teddy Long. She's well on her way to one day becoming the next Diva Champion. But what happened's when she meets the SHIELD? Will she Believe in the SHIELD or face the consequences? AU Disclaimer: All wrestlers belong to WWE...except for my OC's. (This story is originally from Fanfiction.net, but I decided to put it on AO3 to see how it fairs on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

June, 2011

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Teddy Long said trying to calm me down.

"But what if I mess up? What if they don't like me?"

"Now you listen to me. You made it this far. So you need to stop doubting yourself now."

"But—"

"No buts. Now you listen to your Granddaddy and go out there and give it your all."

I smiled. "Yes Granddaddy Long." I gave him a hug. Then slipped through the curtains and out onto the ramp.

" _And now, making her way to the ring, from Memphis, TN, last year's NXT Diva winner…Candace Key!"_

* * *

2 years later.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ I thought to myself as I ran through the backstage of the FedEx Forum.

"Hey, Candace what's the rush?" Santino Marrella asked as I rushed passed him.

"Can't talk. Kind of running away at the moment!"

Suddenly I heard someone scream in pain. Stopped running and turned around to see who it was. I saw Santino on the floor and someone running towards me.

"Shit!" I started running again.

I turned a corner and ran smack into someone. It felt like I hit a brick wall.

"Ouch! Oh, um s-sorry about that…I—"

"Oh I don't you know the meaning of the word 'sorry'."

I recognized the voice and felt my blood turn cold. I looked up just as he was about to grab me and dodged him ran the other way.

I heard him running after me and I picked the pace up a little. Seeing a door labeled 'Stairs' I quickly opened it and quickly ran down them.

* * *

I must have gone down at least two flights.

Soon I found a door at the end of the stairs, opened it and went through.

_Where am I?_ I thought. I sat against the wall trying to catch my breath.

I listened for them, but after a few minutes of hearing nothing I decided it was time to leave.

A few feet in front of me was an elevator, I got up and walked over to it.

Suddenly, I heard the door leading to the stairs open.

I turned around and my heart sank.

"I gotta say…you can run pretty fast, Candy."

"We were just beginning to think we wouldn't find you."

_Oh God._

There, standing in front of the door were Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

I ran to the elevator and vigorously started pressing the button.

_Come on, come on, come on!_

I looked over my shoulder and saw them walking slowly toward me.

The door to the elevator opened.

_Yes!_

I was about to run inside the elevator but the sound of chuckling stopped me.

"Well, I see you found her."

Slowly, I looked up and froze.

_No._

Standing in the middle of the elevator was my worst nightmare, Dean Ambrose. I backed up slowly but was pushed from behind by Roman and into Dean who wrapped his arms around me.

"Let go!" I screamed. "Help!" He swung me around and pinned me against the wall of the elevator, I struggled against him but he just pressed up against me more.

Seth and Roman stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

"Scream all you want, no one's going to hear you." Roman laughed. "You see they don't use this part of the building anymore."

"So no one's coming to your rescue this time." Seth growled.

"You brought this on yourself you know." Dean added.

"We tried to warn you, but you just wouldn't listen." Roman said as a smiled spread across his lips. "Now you will be punished."

Hot tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Aww, look. She's crying." Seth teased. "We should cheer her up."

Dean smirked. "I know what will cheer her up." He reached up to touch my face, but I turned away before he could touch me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, narrowing his eyes at me he growled.

"Bad move, Candy." Dean said licking his lips.

"Please, just let me go." I begged trying to choke back a sob. "I-I haven't done anything to you guys." "Oh...but that's where you're wrong." Dean continued. "Don't think we didn't hear you talking about us. Saying how pathetic we are. That we're nothing but a bunch of dogs."

"That's right. You sure were spittin a lot of bull shit earlier. Now look at you,  _pathetic_." Seth replied.

Dean loosens his grip on me. "That was a ballsy move you made. Making fun of the SHIELD…and then you had the nerve to call us out. You really are something you know that?"

"I'm sorry, please, just let me go." I whimpered.

"Ssshh, don't worry we will." Seth said soothingly.

"Once…you learn your lesson." Roman replied.

Dean chuckled then leaned in close. "After tonight…you  _WILL BELIEVE…IN THE SHIELD_."

_Oh, God. What do I do? What do I do?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Five Weeks Earlier….

* * *

_Week One._

_Tampa Arena_

_Tampa, FL_

1! 2! 3!

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Here's your winner, Candace Key!" The arena erupted in cheers as the referee raised my arm up. A big smile spread across my lips as I saw AJ limp out of the ring accompanied by Dolph and Big E.

"See, Cole? What did I tell ya?" Jerry Lawler said.

Michael Cole rolled his eyes in response. "I admit, she's been on a roll as of late."

"That's the Memphis blood running through her veins. If Memphis is known for three things it's: music, BBQ, and Memphis style wrestling." Lawler continued.

I looked over at the announcer table and saw Lawler with a big smile on his face. He gave me a thumbs up and I gave him one back. "Candace is well on her way to becoming the next Divas Champion!"

" _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD."_

_What the?_

I looked to the stands and saw them coming down the steps. Well, one of them. The one with the two toned hair.

Seth Rollins.

_What the hell does he want?_  I thought.

"This can't be good." I heard Michael Cole say.

"What's the SHIELD doing here?" JBL spoke up.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Lawler said worried.

My first instinct was to run, but I held my ground as he jumped over the barricade.

"What do you want?" I spat as he entered the ring. He smiled, and took a step toward me. I took a step back, watching him closely. He frowned at me. Then mouthed something I couldn't make out.

"What?" I asked confused.

Suddenly he rushed at me and I backed into the corner of the ring.

"Why that little—"I heard Lawler say as he took off his headset and stood up. Michael Cole holds his arm out and mouthed something to him. Lawler nodded and sat back down.

I saw Seth reach his hand out to touch me.

_Oh God._ I shut my eyes fearing the worst.

I felt a hand gently caressing my cheek, and I opened my eyes.

He was looking down at me, well, more like staring.

"Wh-what?" I asked scared.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Believe in the SHIELD."

_What?_

"We are the SHIELD and you will believe in us."

Right as he moved away the theme for Kane came on. I looked to the ramp and saw Daniel Bryan running to the ring with Kane close behind him.

"Woah! It's Bryan and Kane!" Michael Cole shouted.

"Help has arrived! " JBL added.

Seth smiled at me then bolted out the ring and over the barricade just as Daniel and Kane slipped through the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring. I went over to them and thanked them for saving me.

"You ok?" Daniel asked. I nodded.

"What was that about?" Kane asked gesturing to the stands. I looked up and saw Seth standing at the top with his arms crossed, smiling.

"I wish I knew, Kane" I said shaking my head. "I wish I knew."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_Week Two_

_Frank Erwin Center_

_Austin, TX_

1! 2! 3!

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Here's your winner, Candace Key!" The arena erupted in cheers.

"Wow! What a match! " Lawler exclaimed.

"I tell ya, King this girl knows what she's doing." JBL said. "Too bad this match wasn't for the Diva's Title, she would've won it."

I went over to Kaitlyn who was still lying in the middle of the ring. I reached out my hand to her and she took it.

"Nice match" I said as I helped her to her feet.

"Thanks. You can really fight." She replied, rubbing her shoulder.

She held her hand out and I shook it.

"What a display of sportsmanship." Cole said.

Kaitlyn left the ring with the title slung on her shoulders.

_One day, that's going to be mine,_  I thought.

" _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD."_

_Not again!_

I looked to the stands.

Like last time, there was only one SHIELD member. But this time it was the one with the tattoo on his right shoulder.

Roman Reigns.

He has slowly making his way down to the ring.

"First Seth Rollins and now Roman Reigns." JBL said.

"I don't like this pattern." Lawler said shaking his head.

"King, you think the SHIELD has sort of taken an interest in Candace?" Cole asked.

"I hope not." Lawler replied.

Up on the screen they showed the clip of Seth Rollins coming down to the ring to confront me, then the clip of Daniel Bryan and Kane coming to my rescue.

I watched as Roman jumped over the barricade and climbed in the ring.

He looked at me the same way Seth did. But more emotionless.

"What the hell do you—"before I could finish talking, he took three steps and was right in front of me.

_The Hell?_

I had to take a step back because this guy was literally looming over me.

_Damn I'm short._

He reached out and gently cupped my chin.

_Wow. He's got some soft hands. Soft…and big. Oh God._

I blushed.

He must have noticed, cause he smiled slightly.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "We are the SHIELD and you will believe in us."

_I hear voices in my head. They_  council  _me_ ,  _they understand. They talk to me._

_"Look! Here comes Orton, running to the ring!" Cole shouted._

Randy Orton raced down to the ring. Roman growled then left out the ring and jumped the barricade.

Randy slipped through the ropes and walked over to me. "Hey, you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked concerned.

"N-no, I'm fine." I stammered looking up at the stands. Roman stood at the top, smiling like Seth did.

"Just what the hell is going on here King? Why does the SHIELD keep bothering Candace?" JBL asked.

"That's what  _I'm_ trying to figure out." King replied.

"Well whatever it is…" Michael Cole said. "I can tell you one thing…it's not good."

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Week Three

Mobile Civic Center

Mobile, AL

"…And he goes for the cover!"

1! 2! 3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's your winner, Daniel Bryan!" The arena erupted in cheers.

"What an amazing match we had between Daniel Bryan and Jack Swagger." Cole said.

"I'll say. Smart move by Daniel using the 'No Lock'." Lawler added.

"Woo! Way to go Goat face!" I cheered from ring side. Earlier tonight, Daniel and Kane had another one of their little hissy fits. So he asked me to accompany him to the ring, since I didn't have a match tonight I agreed.

Jack Swagger limped out of the ring and went over to Zeb Colter who looked angry.

He looked at me and put his hand over his heart then mouthed "We the People." Then left with Jack.

I just rolled my eyes.

Daniel was still in the ring screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shook my head, smiling.

What a goof ball.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD."

"Ok. This is SERIOUSLY getting old." I said as I looked to the stands.

"I'm really getting tired of these guys." Daniel said climbing out of the ring to join me.

Coming down the stands, was the probably the most dangerous member of the SHIELD.

Dean Ambrose.

"Guys, I don't like this pattern." JBL said worried. "Seeing these guys coming out here week after week like this….I got a bad feeling."

"Now do you think it's safe to say that the SHIELD has taken an interest in her?" Cole asked King.

"Safe? With the SHIELD nothing and NO ONE is safe." King replied.

Dean approached the barricade smiling. For some reason it gave me the chills.

He jumped the barricade still smiling.

"Candace, get out of here." Daniel said. I nodded and started walking toward the ramp. Then I heard Daniel shout something at Dean and that's when all hell broke loose.

I turned around and saw Dean throwing Daniel head first into the barricade.

"Daniel!" I rushed over to him but got cut off by Dean.

Shit.

I took a step back.

He wasn't smiling this time as he approached me slowly. I stood there frozen with fear.

He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me into the side of the ring.

"What do you want?" I asked trying not to sound scared.

That sick smile was on his face again. "Believe in the SHIELD." He whispered.

I was about to say something when the unthinkable happened. He kissed me!

"Woah! What the hell?" I heard King say.

I tried to push him away from me; but it only made him deepen the kiss. Finally he pulled away and looked at me with that I could describe as one thing. Lust.

He chuckled and a chill went up my spine. "You taste like chocolate." He whispered darkly. "Mind if I have some more?" he asked leaning in close.

The sound of skin hitting skin rang out and the whole arena went silent. He took a step back and stood there, stun for a second with a red hand print slowly appearing on his cheek.

I slapped him.

I had just slapped probably one of the most dangerous guys in the whole WWE.

Oh Shit.

"Oh this is bad, this is very bad." Cole said.

Dean then shot me the evilest look I have ever seen. "You're gonna pay for that." He spat.

OH SHIT!

I tried to run to the ramp but he beat me there.

"Nice try Candy, but you're not going anywhere." Dean said standing between me and my only exit.

I backed up against the ring again.

Suddenly I saw someone running down the ramp.

Is that?...

"Candace, move!" I heard him shout so I did. Dean turned around just in time be speared and they crashed into the side of the ring.

"Hey look! It's Kofi Kingston!"

"Whoa, did ya see that!?" JBL shouted.

"That spear just came out of nowhere!" King added.

The two fought for a while, but it soon ended when Dean kicked Kofi hard in the stomach. Kofi he fell over and Dean took that chance to jump over the barricade and dash up the stands.

"Kofi!" I ran over to him and helped him up.

"Ahh. I'm fine! I'm fine." He gritted through his teeth.

I heard someone groan, and I turned around and saw Daniel approaching us rubbing his head.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I think so." He replied. "Where's Kane? I told him to be here if something went wrong."

"He saw Ambrose attack you on screen backstage." Kofi spoke up. "He was on his way the ring when Seth and Roman jumped him. I saw it happen. I tried to help but he told me to head to the ring."

"I'm glad you came. I don't want to think of what else would have happen if you hadn't shown up." I said.

"What's their deal? Why do they keep coming after you?" he asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm trying to figure out myself! I didn't do anything to those guys; they just targeted me for no reason." I looked up angrily at the stands. Dean stood there with his arms crossed and a busted lip.

"Bastard." I hissed. Dean tilted his head slightly, as if he was thinking about something. "You'll pay for this."

He simply smirked then mouthed "We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Week Four

Albany Civic Center

Albany, GA

I was waiting by the curtain that lend out to the ramp when I heard someone call my name. "Candace. Candace wait!"

I turned around and saw my grandfather, Teddy Long, jog up to me.

"Granddad what you doin' here?" I asked.

"Look, Candace you can't compete tonight. It's not safe." He said.

"Granddad—"

"For three weeks the SHIELD has been terrorizing you, three weeks. Hell, just last week on  _SMACKDOWN_ they attacked Sheamus and Randy Orton and now Orton has a concussion. "

"What's your point?" I asked.

"My point is…I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't protect me all the time. I'm gonna get hurt."

"But I don't want the SHIELD to be the reason for it! The SHIELD is outta control!"

"I get that, but I'm not about to let them get in the way of my career."

_You're on Miss Key._

"Ok."

"Candace, please."

"I gotta go." I gave him a quick hug. "Wish me luck." I said quickly heading to the ring.

" _And now, her opponent from Memphis, TN….Candace Key!"_

* * *

The match didn't go well…I lost to Brie Bella. They used their "Twin Magic" on me to win.

"Shit." I said standing up in the middle of the ring rubbing my shoulder.

"Loser." The twins said in unison as they put the 'L' sign on their heads.

I growled.

_Cheaters._

Then…the lights went out.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" JBL said.

"Did they forget to pay the light bill?" King joked.

I heard some movement inside the ring, like people climbing in and walking around.

Suddenly the lights came back on.

I looked at the Bella Twins who had a terrified look on their faces.

"S-see ya, loser." They said and fled out the ring.

_What's with them?_

I turned around and saw Seth Rollins standing there his arms crossed.

_What the?_

"It's the SHIELD!" Michael Cole shouted.

"Oh no, Candace get out of there!" King said worried.

I took a few steps back and bumped into something or should I say  _someone_.

Quickly, I turned around and saw Roman Reigns behind me. I took some more steps back.

_One…Two…Wait. Where's—_

"Looking for me?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me that made me jump.

I spun around and there was Dean Ambrose, smiling.

" _You."_ I growled. "You bastard."

"I'm glad to see you too, Candy." He said taking a step toward me; I took step back and felt someone's arm wrap around my waist.

"Come on Candy, no hard feelings?" It was Seth.

"Let go!" I screamed pulling away from him.

He sighed but released me.

"You need to calm down, Candy." Roman spoke up.

"DON'T call me that." I said glaring at him.

"Candy—"Dean started to say.

I moved past Roman and started to climb out of the ring, but he pulled me back in.

" LET GO!" I spat trying to pry his hand away from my arm but his grip was too tight. "What do you want from me, huh?"

They looked at each and smiled. "What do we want from you?" Roman asked as he released my arm. "More like what you want from us."

"Wait. What?" I asked confused.

He reached for me again but I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

Suddenly the theme Kane's theme song came on. I turned around and saw Kane and Bryan bolting to the ring.

I managed to slip out just as Kane and Bryan slipped in.

That's when the chaos started. The SHIELD attacked them. Roman got thrown out of the ring by Kane, while Seth fought Daniel inside.

_Damn it! Where'd he go?_

"Missed me?" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear, I gasped as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

Dean. I was so focused on the others I didn't notice that he moved.

"Hey,hey,hey. Don't be like that." He said as I struggled to get free.

"Asshole."

"Such a foul mouth, for such a pretty face." He said darkly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I felt him rest his head near my neck. "Mmm. You smell nice." I felt my cheeks warm up.

_Oh_   _God_.

_FEED. ME. MORE._

"Look its Ryback!" King shouts.

Ryback came running at us. I heard Dean growl, and he shoved me toward Ryback, who catch me and held me close to him.

"Ryback." I muffled. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry." He said letting me go.

I turned around and saw Dean staring at me angrily. He looked like he was about to snap!

_What the hell is his problem?_

"Dean!" Seth yelled running up to him.

"We gotta go." Roman said as he joined them briefly before jumping over the barricade and up the stands. Seth climbed over the barricade then looked back at Dean. "Come on man!" he yelled. Dean growled and reluctantly jumped over the barricade and up the stands.

"Candace!" I heard Daniel yelled as he ran up to me followed by Kane.

"You guys alright?" I asked concerned.

"We're fine." He replied.

"Speak for yourself." Kane muttered.

"I guess the SHIELD really has a thing for you, huh?" Ryback said.

"I'm afraid so." I replied rubbing my neck where Dean had rested his head. A shiver went up my spine.

"But, why?" he asked.

"…I still don't know, I don't think I  _want_  to know." I said looking toward the stands. The SHIELD was standing there and had their eyes fixated on me. "But I'm gonna find out."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Week Five

FedEx Forum

Memphis, TN

"ABSOLUTLELY NOT! OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Teddy Long shouted.

"But Granddad! If I don't hit this head on, they'll keep coming after me!" I shouted back.

"Girl don't raise your voice at me like that! You know your momma raised you better!"

"Granddad—"

"You don't have a match tonight. So there's no reason you should be anywhere near the ring. Much less—"

"Just because I stay away from the ring doesn't mean I'm safe. They could get me back here too!"

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?" I heard a voice say. Coming toward us was John Cena and Sheamus.

Teddy looked at him and said "Cena, help me talk to this girl."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Tell her she should not go out to the ring tonight."

"You should not go out to the ring tonight." He repeated. "..Why did I say that?"

"She wants to call out the SHIELD." Teddy replied crossing his arms.

"WHAT!?" Cena and Sheamus said in unison.

"Whoa, hold on." Sheamus said. "Listen Candace, I gotta agree with Teddy on this one. It's not safe."

"It's stupid. That's what it is." Teddy muttered.

"Look, I gotta get too the bottom of this…I'm going out there." I said turning to leave.

"Candace, wait!" Cena said putting a hand on my shoulder. He sighed. "I know how you feel—"

"No you don't." I said softly. He turned me around to face him.

"Yes I do."

"Cena—"

"Your grandfather is right. The SHIELD is dangerous. You shouldn't go face them alone."

"Then what do you suggest then?"

"That we come with you." Sheamus spoke up.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"Teddy?" he asked looking at him.

He thought about it for a second. "I'm ok with that." Teddy replied.

"I'm not." I said. They all looked at me.

"It would be safer if someone was out there with you." Cena said.

"So they can get hurt like all the other people who tried to help me? No. This is  _my_  problem."

"Then let  _us_ help you. Come on Candace. Please?" he replied.

I thought about for a second.

"Fine." I sighed closing my eyes. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Candace a word." I heard someone say. It was Josh Matthews.

"I guess."

"For the past few weeks you have been a target of the SHIELD. Care to give your view on it?"

I looked at him, I guess I gave him an evil look cause he backed up a little.

"Look, I don't know why they're bothering me. But I do know one thing. The SHEILD are nothing but a pack a wild dogs…who need to be put down. Let's go." I said to Cena and Sheamus.

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, accompanied to the ring by John Cena and Sheamus….Candace Key!"_

The arena erupted in cheers as we made our way the ring. Once in I motioned for one of the audio people to at ring side to throw me a mic.

"How ya'll doin' tonight!" I said once I got a mic. The arena exploded with more cheers. "Man, it's good to be home." I continued.

" _ **Whoo! We love you Candace!"**_

I smiled as I heard them chanting my name.

"Ok ya'll, simmer down a bit. Simmer down." I laughed. "Now, as you may already know, a little group called the SHIELD has been on my case for, well the past month now. Don't know why, but for some reason they feel the need to pick a bone with me."

The audience let out screams and shouts.

"Many of you are probably thinking 'why didn't you do this earlier? Why now?'. Trust me." I said as I looked to the ramp. "I wanted to, but, let's just say a certain someone who will not be name, *cough Teddy Long* didn't think it was a good idea for me to be out here, well alone that is. That why I got these guys out here with me." I gestured to Cena and Sheamus. "Temporary bodyguards I guess you could say."

More cheers.

"SHIELD, I know you can hear me! Come out here right now! I got a score to settle with you!"

Seconds went by and no music was heard.

"Come on SHIELD I know you're here somewhere." I said looking up at the stands. "What's wrong? Scared cause you see who I'm with?"

Static came from the Screen above the ramp. I looked at it confused, and that's when I saw them. The SHIELD.

"Candy, Candy, Candy." Dean said. "It's so good to see you again. How you been?"

"Cut the bull crap, Ambrose and get your ass down here now. And bring your little friends with you."

"Whoa, no need to get hasty, Candy." Seth spoke up.

"First off…my name is Candace, not Candy." I spat angrily. "Second. You can shut the hell up, Badger Face, cause I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the psycho standing next to you. "

"You better watch your tone, little girl." Roman spoke up. "Don't think just cause you're a woman, we can't harm you."

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots. You don't scared me Roman, none of you do."

"You talk a lot game, Candy. But I bet you can't back it up." Dean said licking his lips.

I glared up at the screen.

_Didn't I just say NOT to call me that?_

"I know your type. You try to put up a front, acting all big and bad, but deep down…your nothing but a sad little girl, crying and cowering in fear."

I felt my body tense up as I clenched my fist.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? You gonna cry?" he teased.

"Candace." I heard Cena say as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? You were talking all that tough shit a second go. Now look at you." Seth spoke up. "All bark but no bite."

I relaxed a bit, and then smiled.

"You know what Seth? Your right." I said sweetly. "Talk is cheap as they say. You heard my bark…" I paused as I looked them in the eye. "So why don't you bring your asses down here…so I can show you my BITE!"

The whole arena erupted in cheers.

"Candace, are you crazy!?" Cena said spinning me around to face him.

The audience started chanting,  _ **Come to the ring! Come to the ring!**_ Over and over.

I pushed him away and faced the screen again.

"What's it gonna be SHIELD!" I yelled.

The exchanged looks with each other, then smiled.

"Ok, Candy, you win." Seth said smiling.

"We'll come…play with you for a little while." Dean said slyly.

"Under one condition." Roman chimed in.

I gulped. "Which is?"

"Tell your little…guard dogs to leave, and we'll be more than happy to come join you in the ring." Dean said darkly.

"What?" I heard Cena say. I looked behind me and saw him with a microphone in his hand as he tossed Sheamus one too. "There's no way in hell we're gonna leave Candace in the ring with you—"

"Get out." I said bluntly.

"What?" Sheamus said shocked.

"You heard me. Leave. Now."

"Candace." Cena said sternly as he came up to me. "You don't need to do this."

"I told you us from the beginning that this was  _my_ problem, not yours." I hissed.

"We're waiting." Dean teased.

"Candace." Sheamus said concerned. "Are ya sure about this?" Cena looked at him surprised. I nodded.

"Alright then. I trust ya...Let's go Cena." He said as he made his way out of the ring and to the ramp. He waited for Cena to join him.

"Whoa wait? Where's Sheamus going?" Michael Cole spoke up finally.

"Don't tell me their actually gonna leave her alone with the SHIELD!?" King said in disbelief.

"Candy..." Cena said shaking his head.

"I'll be ok." I said softly. "Trust me."

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "If anything happens…I'll come running." He pulled away and reluctantly left the ring.

"Now Cena's leaving!" Cole said shocked.

"What the hell are they thinking!?" King shouted.

"This is not good, this is  _definitely_  not good. JBL said shaking his head.

Once Cena and Sheamus left behind the curtain, I looked up at the screen again.

"Happy?" I spat.

"Very." I heard Seth say.

"Now then," Dean said smiling wickedly. "As promised…we will come down to the ring and play with you for a bit." He frowned. "But don't say…we didn't warn you."

And with that the screen went black.

Few seconds later.

" _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD."_

"Oh, no." King said "Here they come."

"Candace has gotten herself in a whole heap of mess." JBL added.

They stood at the top of the stands looking down at me.

_This is it._

They slowly made their way down the stands, never breaking eye contact with me.

_No_   _turning_   _back_   _now_.

They approached the barricade and jumped over. Dean motioned for Seth and Roman to the move around the ring. Seth went to side in front of the ramp, Roman in front of the announcer table and Dean stilled where he was.

_Bunch of dogs._

Slowly they entered the ring.

"Now." I heard Dean say. "Let's talk."

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

" _Candace has gotten herself in a whole heap of mess." JBL added._

_They stood at the top of the stands looking down at me._

_This is it._

_They slowly made their way down the stands, never breaking eye contact with me._

_No turning back now._

_They approached the barricade and jumped over. Dean motioned for Seth and Roman to the move around the ring. Seth went to side in front of the ramp, Roman in front of the announcer table and Dean stilled where he was._

_Bunch of dogs._

_Slowly they entered the ring._

" _Now." I heard Dean say. "Let's talk."_

* * *

"Dean." I growled. "You sick son of a—"

"Why don't you have a seat?" he asked. I saw Seth set a steel chair in the middle of the ring.

_When did he—_

I looked at Dean. He gestured to it but I just stood with my arms crossed.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me, pulled me back and shoved me down on the chair. I looked up and saw it was Roman. I glared at him then at Dean. He approached me and got down at eye level with me.

"Do you want to start, or should I?" he asked smiling.

"….."

"Alright, I'll start." He sighed, standing up straight again. "Now the reason we've been 'bothering you' as it been put…is simple." He looked at me. "We like you."

_Did…I hear that right?_

"You…what?"

"We like you, Candy." Seth spoke up.

… _the fuck!?_

"Wait. Let me get this straight. So what you saying is…the whole time, you guys been coming down to the ring harassing me is cause you like me?"

"…."

"Who the hell does that?"

Still no response.

"Wait. This is some kind of joke right?" I laughed.

"Candy—"

"Ri-right?"

"It's the truth." Roman said. "You…interest us."

"What? Why?"

"Because of the injustice that has been done to you." Dean replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"How long have you been a part of the  _WWE_?" he asked suddenly.

"I-what?"

"How long have you been a part of the  _WWE_?" he repeated.

"Two years I think. But what does that have to do with—"

"And I those two years, have many times have you had a chance at the Divas Championship Title?"

"….I-I haven't."

"Doesn't that make you angry; to know that….all your hard work has been a waste? All that time you spent training? You get here and two years later and you have nothing to show for it?" Dean said with a hint of pity.

I clenched my fist. "What's your point?"

"My point is…we can help you get what you want. The Divas Championship. Let us help you."

"You guys help me? Now that's a laugh." I said getting up.

"I saw the way you looked when you had that match with Kaitlyn a few weeks ago." Roman said blocking me.

"And?"

"You want it. Getting that title is the only thing on your mind, the only thing you can think about."

"You would be wise to accept our offer." Seth spoke up.

"And if I say no?"

He smiled. "We'll come down to all your matches, and every time you're at ringside until you accept."

A chill went up my spine at that thought.

_He's not kidding._

I shook it off. "Thanks but no thanks. I can get it on my own." I said moving pass Roman. Suddenly I felt him grab my arm.

"Let go of my arm Reigns." I said trying to pull my arm away from him. He wouldn't let go.

"Not until you say yes."

"Let me think abou—NO!"

"Why not?" Dean asked frustrated.

"WHY NOT!?" I yelled finally getting free from Roman's grip. I walked to Dean and looked him straight in the eye. "Maybe, because your fucking psycho! You parade around here saying you're the 'shield of justice' but then you guys do crazy shit like jump people! Where the justice in that? Then you go around saying stuff like 'Believe in the SHIELD!' Well guess what? I don't BELIEVE in the SHIELD' and I'll never will!"

That's when I saw his eyes, go dark. "You what?" he asked unusually calm as he took a step toward me.

_Oh shit._

"Y-y-you heard me." I stammered as I backed up a bit. I felt my back hit something and I turned around. It was Roman. His eyes were darker too.

"Oh Candy. That's not good. Not good at all." Seth said approaching me.

"You seen what we do to people who don't believe in us." Roman added.

"And it looks like we have to do the same thing to you." Dean said gritting his teeth. I felt him yank me by my hair. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth.

"You WILL believe in the SHIELD!" he hissed in my ear and shoved me to the floor. I looked up and saw him standing over me. I clenched my fist and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell down, and I tried to get up but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. He dragged me to him, turned me over, and held me down so he was on top. I struggled to push him off. I managed to get my right hand free and slapped him. His head turned to the side then he looked back at me and smiled wickedly.

_Shit._

Hechuckled darkly. "Oh…You shouldn't have done that, Candy." He said licking his lips. I could see the lust in his eyes.

_Oh God! Someone help me!_

Suddenly the lights went out.

"What the hell?" King said.

I felt Dean being yanked away from me and heard angry shouts.

Then the lights came back on.

"Whoa look!" Michael Cole shouted.

"It's Cena and Sheamus!" JBL exclaimed.

I sat up.

_They came back._

Sheamus was fighting Seth and Roman, while Cena took on Dean. Sheamus went for the Borgue Kick on Seth but he dove out of the way. Roman took that time and clotheslined him. Dean broke away from Cena and they all started beating on Sheamus.

"Candace!" Cena ran up to me. "You need to go! Get out of here now!"

I nodded and slipped out of the ring. I was about to run up the ramp but the sound of Cena screaming stopped me.

I turned around and saw Roman beating him on the back with the steel chair.

"No!" I shouted.

Roman looked at me and stopped. He threw the chair to the side and smiled. "Let's do it!" he shouted.

_No! Not that!_

They lifted Cena in the air.

"No don't!" I yelled.

"Oh no!" King said turning away.

*Slam*

"Triple PowerBomb by the SHIELD!" Cole shouted.

Then all their eyes went to me.

I backed up.

They started climbing out of the ring.

"Ca-candace." I heard Sheamus groan. "Run."

So I did.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I thought to myself as I ran through the backstage of the FedEx Forum.** _

_**"Hey, Candace what's the rush?" Santino Marrella asked as I rushed pasted him.** _

_**"Can't talk. Kind of running away at the moment!"** _

_**Suddenly I heard someone scream in pain. Stopped running and turned around to see who it was. I saw Santino on the floor and someone running towards me.** _

_**"Shit!" I started running again.** _

_**I turned a corner and ran smack into someone. It felt like I hit a brick wall.** _

_**"Ouch! Oh, um s-sorry about that…I—"** _

_**"Oh I don't you know the meaning of the word 'sorry'."** _

_**I recognized the voice and felt my blood turn cold. I looked up just as he was about to grab me and dodged him ran the other way.** _

_**I heard him running after me and tried to pick the pace up a little. Seeing a door labeled 'Stairs' I quickly opened it and starting running down them trying not to fall.** _

_**I must have gone down at least two flights.** _

_**Soon I found a door at the end of the stairs, opened it and went through.** _

_**Where am I? I thought. I sat against the wall trying to catch my breath.** _

_**I listened for them, but after a few minutes of hearing nothing I decided it was time to leave.** _

_**About twenty feet in front of me was an elevator, I got up started walking over to it.** _

_**Suddenly, I heard the door leading to the stairs opening up.** _

_**I turned around and my heart sank.** _

_**"I gotta say…you can run pretty fast, Candy."** _

_**"We were just beginning to think we wouldn't find you."** _

_**There, standing in front of the door were Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.** _

_**Oh God.** _

_**I ran to the elevator and vigorously started pressing the button.** _

_**Come on, come on, come on!** _

_**I looked over my shoulder and saw them walking slowly toward me.** _

_**The door to the elevator opened.** _

_**Yes! Home free!** _

_**I was about to run inside the elevator but the sound of chuckling stopped me.** _

_**"Well, I see you found her."** _

_**Slowly, I looked up and froze.** _

_**No.** _

_**Standing in the middle of the elevator was my worst nightmare, Dean Ambrose. I backed up slowly but was pushed from behind by Roman and into Dean who wrapped his arms around me.** _

_**"Let go!" I screamed. "Help!" He swung me around and pinned me against the wall of the elevator, I struggled against him but he just pressed up against it more.** _

_**Seth and Roman stepped inside and the door closed behind them.** _

_**"Scream all you want, no one's going to hear you." Roman laughed. "You see they don't use this part of the building anymore."** _

_**"So no one's coming to your rescue this time." Seth growled.** _

_**"You brought this on yourself you know." Dean added.** _

_**"We tried to warn you, but you just wouldn't listen." Roman said as a smiled spread across his lips. "Now you will be punished."** _

_**Hot tears started rolling down my cheeks.** _

_**"Aww, look. She's crying." Seth teased. "We should cheer her up."** _

_**Dean smirked. "Heh. I know what will cheer her up." He reached up to touch my face, but I turned away before he could touch me. This must have angered him, because his grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and growled.** _

_**"Bad move, Candy." Dean said licking his lips.** _

_**"Please, just let me go." I begged trying to choke back a sob. "I-I haven't done anything to you guys." "Oh...but that's where you're wrong." Dean continued. "Don't think we didn't hear you talking about us earlier. Saying how pathetic we are. That we're nothing but a bunch of dogs."** _

_**"That's right. You sure were spittin a lot of bull shit earlier. Now look at you, pathetic." Seth replied.** _

_**Dean loosens his grip on me. "That was a ballsy move you made. Making fun of the SHIELD…and then you had the nerve to call us out. You really are something you know that?"** _

_**"I'm sorry, please, just let me go." I whimpered.** _

_**"Ssshh, don't worry we will." Seth said soothingly.** _

_**"Once…you learn your lesson." Roman replied.** _

_**Dean chuckled then leaned in close. "After tonight…you WILL BELIEVE…IN THE SHIELD."** _

_**Oh, God. What do I do? What do I do?** _

* * *

"Dean." I heard Seth say.

"What?" he asked not once looking away.

"Come here for a sec."

"I'm busy." He replied.

"Dean." Roman spoke up.

He growled and went over to them. "What?" he hissed. Seth and Roman started whispering something to him.

Slowly I inched my hand over to the 'door open' button.

Suddenly I heard Dean chuckling. "Seth, you're a genius."

I was about to press it when I felt a hand grab me by the throat and slam me against the wall. Dean.

"Candy, Candy, Candy." He said squeezing tighter. "Don't tell me you were trying to run away."

_Can't….. Breathe….._

He squeezed my throat one more time then lets go. I dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"You're hurting my feelings here, Candy." He sighed.

"You're….crazy…" I said in between breathes.

He knelt down in front of me and rubs his hands over my arms. Then leans in close.

"Oh, I haven't  _begun_  to show you crazy." He whispers.

Shivers went up my spine. He stands up again. "Now, before we get on with your punishment…let's play a game."

"Wait. wha—"

"Unless you want your punishment  _now_  that is." He said smiling.

I gulped. "W-what kind of game?" I asked hesitantly.

"A combination of 'Hide n Seek' and 'Tag.'…Manhunt." he said pressing the button to the elevator and walking through followed by Seth. Roman went over to me and pulled me off the floor. He pushed me through the door; I had to catch myself so I wouldn't fall.

"Now, the rules are simple. You hide and we find you."

"Don't you mean  _try_  to find me?"

He laughs. "Trust me...no matter where you hide…we  _will_ find you."

"Tell you what, Candy." Seth spoke up. "If you somehow manage to hide from us for…say…half an hour, we'll let you go."

"But…if we find you…"Roman added.

" _When_  we find you." Dean corrected.

"Game over."

"Now to make things fair…we'll give you a three minute head start." Roman said pushing me toward the door to the stairs. "And it starts  _now."_  He opens the door and shoves me through.

"Good luck." I heard Dean say as the door closes.

* * *

I didn't waste any time. I ran up the stairs.

Pushing the door open I looked around.

_There's gotta a place I can hide around here somewhere._

As I ran around looking for a place to hide I found a door labeled 'Storage'. I opened it and locked it behind me.

I slide down to the floor crying.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_Oh, I left my alarm on._

I turned it off. That's when it hit me.

_Why didn't I think of this sooner!?_

I pulled up my contacts and scrolled through it.

_Yes!_

I pressed the call button then held it to my ear.

_Please pick up! Please pick up!_

*Ring* *Ring*

" _ **Candace?"**_

"Cena help!"

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

*John Cena's POV* in the ring.

"Ca-candace…Run." Sheamus groaned.

I sat up rubbing my neck. "Damn it!" I looked over at the ramp and saw Candace running up it with Seth and Roman close behind.

"Candy." I whispered.

"Now, this is what I don't get." I heard a voice say. "Why does she let  _you_  call her that but not me?"

I looked over at the steel steps and saw Dean coming up them.

"You." I spat. "You better stay away from her, or so help me, I will—"

"You slept with her…haven't you?" he said folding his arms.

"What?" I heard Sheamus as he sat up. He looked heartbroken.

"…I, that none of your business."

"Ahh…That's where you're wrong, Cena." He said placing a hand on the turnbuckle. "You see, I'm trying to figure out whose dick she'll like inside of her more after tonight. Yours or mine."

"If you touch her I swear to God—"

"Relax Cena; I'll be gentle with her…at first. But trust me…once I get started fucking her real good…she'll be begging me for more." He jumped down from the steps and headed up the ramp.

"You bastard." I hissed getting up. I looked over at Sheamus; he was sitting there dumbfounded. I went over to him and held my hand out to help him. He looked at me angrily but took it.

"You alright?" I asked pulling him to his feet.

"I'll be fine." He grunted.

"Come on we gotta find Candy." I said as we climbed out of the ring and ran up the ramp.

We were running backstage when we run into Santino on the floor with Paramedics helping him.

"Santino, what happened?"

"Argh, the SHIELD happened." He said holding an icepack to his head. "Candace came running through here. I tried to ask her what was the matter but she said she couldn't talk. That's when that two-toned haired one slammed me into the wall."

"Which way did they run?" Sheamus asked.

"Down there." He pointed.

"Alright. Let's go Sheamus! Thanks Santino!" I yelled as we ran down the hall.

"Is it true?" Sheamus asked while we were running.

"Is what true?"

"What Dean said."

"Sheamus…"

"Is…it…true?" he asked again. We stopped running. I looked at him. His eyes slightly moistened.

"Can't this wait?"

"Look fella, I need to know."

I sighed. "Nothing like that has ever happened between us. Look, I like Candy, I think she's great and all…but to be honest...she's like a little sister to me."

"….."

"Besides." I said patting him on the back. "She told me that she has a thing for a certain Irish Redhead."

He smiled.

"Now, let's go find your girl."

"Cena!" I heard a familiar voice say.

We turned around and saw Randy, Daniel, Kane, and Kofi running up to us.

"We just heard what happened." Daniel said.

"Sorry we didn't come to help. Someone broke the handle off inside the locker room and we just got out." Kofi added.

"Where's Candace?" Randy asked.

"Don't know, but we gotta find her before the SHIELD." Sheamus said clenching his fist.

"We will." I added.

"We'll come with you." Kane spoke up slightly surprising us. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Ok. Let's go. Santino said she ran this way. Come on!" I said as we ran down the hall.

We approached a corner and turned it but the sound of Daniel shouting stopped us.

"Look!" he said squatting and picking up something.

"What is it?" Kane asked.

"It looks like a hair clip." He said standing up and looking it over. "Nice looking butterfly."

"Butterfly? Let me see." Kofi said as Daniel handed it to him. "It's Candace's!"

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Positive. I gave her this clip." I glanced at Sheamus who was looking at the floor. "She told me that she collects them. So I figured I give her one to add to her collection."

"At least we know we're on the right track." I said. "Now hurry, she can't be too far from here!"

We started running down the hall again but soon stopped; in front of us were two more hallways, one going to the left and the other to the right.

"Which way do we go?" Randy asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's spilt up." Kofi suggested. "We can cover more ground."

"Alright." I said. "Daniel, Kane, Kofi, you guys take the hall on the left. Randy, you, me and Sheamus will take the right one. If you find any rooms search them. Got it?" They nodded. "Ok. Let's move!"

* * *

"Randy! Check that room down there! Sheamus! Get the other one!" I said as I open up a door that was labeled 'supplies'. I looked around.

"Damn it!" I said closing it then headed to another one.

"Cena! Sheamus! Come here! I find something!" I heard Randy yell. We ran to join him.

"What did you find?" Sheamus asked.

"This." He held up a bracelet with the initials 'C' 'K' on it.

"'C' 'K'….Candace Key." I sighed.

"Guys…We searched this part all the way through…" Randy said rubbing his head. "I don't think we're going to find her here."

"What did you say?" Sheamus said getting in Randy's face.

"Dude, Sheamus…chill out." I said putting a hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.

"How could you say something like that, huh?" Randy pushed him back a little.

"I didn't say we're not going to find her…I said I don't think we're not gonna find her  _here._ This place is huge and we only three other people out looking. _"_

"Guys! We don't have time to—"

*Ring*

"Who the hell—" I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. *Ring*

"WHAT!?" I pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Candace?"

" _ **Cena help!"**_

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." I pressed the speaker button. "It's Candace!"

"Candace!" Randy exclaimed.

"Candace is really that you?" Sheamus asked.

" _ **Randy! Sheamus!"**_

"Where are you?" I asked quickly.

" _ **In a storage room in the old part of the building!"**_

"Old part? Where's that?"

" _ **On the west side!"**_

"What part are we in?" Sheamus asked.

I remember I had a map of the building in my pocket. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

"It looks like we're in the North side." Randy said pointing at the area that we were just in.

"She's not far from here!" Sheamus added.

"You hear that Candace? We're on our way, you hang tight! Ok?"

" _ **Ok. Please hurry!"**_

*Click*

"Alright guys let's go!" I yelled as we started running _._

* * *

_A/N: i hope you guys like this chapter. so what do you think should happen? Should be rescued by Cena and friends or kidnapped by the SHIELD? =)_

 


	10. Chapter 10

_*Candace POV*_

_Please pick up! Please pick up!_

*Ring* *Ring*

" ** _Candace?"_**

"Cena help!"

" _ **Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. It's Candace!"**_

" _ **Candace!"**_ I recognized the voice to beRandy.

" _ **Candace is really that you?"**_  I heard another voice say with an Irish accent. Sheamus.

"Randy! Sheamus!" I cried.

_Thank God!_

" _ **Where are you?"**_ Cena asked quickly.

"In a storage room in the old part of the building!" I replied.

" _ **Old part? Where's that?"**_ He asked confused.

"On the west side!"

" _ **What part are we in?"**_ I heard Sheamus say.

" _ **It looks like we're in the North side."**_ Randy replied.

_Looks like?...They have a map!_

" _ **She's not far from here!"**_ Sheamus added.

" _ **You hear that Candace? We're on our way, you hang tight! Ok?"**_ Cena said reassuringly.

"Ok. Please hurry!" I hung up.

_Yes!_   _This nightmare is going to be over soon! I can relax for a bit._

My eyelids started feeling heavy.

_I'll just take a little nap while I wait._

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

" _Check that room down there!"_

" _It's empty!"_

" _This one to!"_

_Huh?_  I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

Suddenly I heard the door knob being turned.

" _What the? Locked?"_  I heard a voice say, followed by the door knob rattling.

_Cena!_ I thought hopefully as I got up and pressed my ear to the door.

" _What are you doing? Open it!"_  I heard a voice hiss.

My eyes grew wide as a recognized the voice.

I backed away from the door.

" _Argh! Open it already!"_

" _It's locked!"_

" _Move."_

I ran to the other side of the room and hide behind a tall stack boxes just as the door flew open.

"Do you see her?" Seth asked.

"No." Roman replied.

"Keep looking." Dean said. "This is the last room on this level we didn't check."

I heard them walking around the room, I back up a bit and bumped into some equipment and it fell over with a loud thud.

_Shit!_

"The hell was that?" Seth asked.

"It came from behind the boxes." I heard Roman say as he walk over to where I was hiding.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I had to cover my mouth to keep from whimpering.

He placed his hand on top of the stack and started sliding them.

_Oh my God…_

*Squeak* *Squeak*

"Whoa!" I heard him fall down followed by laughter from Dean and Seth

"Who would of thunk it? The big bad Roman Reigns; scared of a little mouse." Seth said still laughing.

"Shut up." Roman mumbled standing up.

"She's not here." Dean said. "Let's look somewhere else."

I heard them walking out and the door closed behind them.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the mouse came up to me; I picked it up, and stroked its head.

"Thank you." I whispered then placed it on the ground. It squeaked then scampered away.

I rubbed my hands on my pants and stood up.

_Now to get out of here._

I walked to the door, slowly turned the knob and opened it.

" _They're gone._ ' I whispered looking around.

I stepped out of the room cautiously and closed the door behind me.

I slide down to the floor with my hand over my heart. It was still beating fast. I closed my eyes to try calm myself down.

"That was close." I sighed.

"Indeed it was." A dangerously familiar voice said. "I told you. No matter where you hide, I will find you." My eyes shot open.

I looked up and saw Dean standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"No." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You lose, Candy." He pulled me to my feet and pinned me against the wall.

"H-how did you—"

"I knew you were in there from the start. Like I said, you can't hide from me." He hissed in my ear. "But I gotta say, hunting you down like this…turns me on."

His mouth went to my neck; I let out a gasp as I felt his tongue lightly grazing it.

"D-dean…please…you don't have to do this." I sobbed.

"Oh, but I do." He replied sucking on my neck, causing my back to arch slightly. "If I don't you won't learn."

"L-learn what?" I asked as more tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Who you belong to." He said licking my cheeks.

"What?"

"You belong to the SHIELD…..You belong to me. Not Cena, not Sheamus,  _me."_ He put emphasis on the me part.

That's when I realized something. "Your jealous of them…aren't you?" I asked softly. He stopped licking me and looked me in the eye with an angry look on his face. "Aren't you?" Then his hands went to my throat, squeezing the breath out of me. I tried to pry his hands from my throat but I my vision started getting blurry. I could feel myself slowly slipping and slipping into darkness until it finally it took over me.

* * *

"Ow…" I said rubbing my neck and sitting up.

I gripped the bed sheets trying to remember what happen.

_Wait? Bed sheets?_

I looked around and found myself in what looks like a hotel room.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly the door opened.

Standing in the door way was Roman Reigns. "She's awake." He said stepping inside followed by Seth and Dean.

I backed up against the headboard as they approached me. Dean sat on the foot of the bed, Roman sat on the right side and Seth sat on the left side.

"How do you feel?" Seth asked.

I just looked at him.

"He asked you a question, Candy, I suggest you answer it." Dean spoke up. I glared at him.

"I don't have to answer anything you fucking psycho." I gritted through my teeth. He shot me an angry look and I gave him one back.

"Call me what you want….but you have seen  **nothing**  yet." He said darkly.

Chills went up my spine.

"You lost our little game." Roman spoke up startling me a bit. I looked at him. He had a smile on his face. He reached out and curled a strand of my hair around his finger. I felt myself blush a little. "It's time for your punishment."

I gulped.

"W-what's the punishment?" I asked fearing that deep down I already knew the answer.

"Simple." Seth said leaning in close to me. "We're going to… _ **convince**_  you to believe in us. We're going take our time with you. Until you beg us to stop. Until we  **know** …you believe..."

My heart sank.

"Aww, there's that sad look on your face again." He said caressing my cheek. "Tell you what; to make things fair…you get to pick which of us to get you your punishment first. How does that sound?"

"First?" I asked confused.

"There's three of us and one of you." Roman added. "We can do it one by one…"

"Unless…you want your punishment all at once." Dean said smirking. "So…what's it going to be?"

 


	11. Chapter 11

*Cena POV*

"Yes! We found it!" I said as I turned the door knob. "What the—"

"Is this the room?" Randy asked running up behind me with Sheamus close behind him.

"It's gotta be. It's the last storage room in this area." Sheamus added.

"Uh…guys..." I said turning the knob once more. "It's locked."

"What? Locked?" Randy started banging on the door. "Candace you in there? Open the door! We're here!"

"Candace!"

"Fellas…I got a bed felling about this."

"What do we do?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Well for starters." I heard Sheamus say. "You can stand back."

Randy and I moved out of the way just as Sheamus came running up and Brogue Kicked the door. It flew open and we rushed inside.

"Candace!" I said looking around.

"She's not here either!"

"Then where is she?!"

*Ring* *Ring*

I pulled out my phone, looked at the caller ID, and answered it.

"Kofi, please tell me you found her!"

" _ **Man, we looked everywhere! We can't find her!"**_

"Where are you guys?"

" _ **We're split up."**_

"You what?"

" _ **Look man, they keep arguing about where to look. So I told them I'm gonna look on my own they went to the South side. They just called me a few minutes ago."**_

"And?"

" _ **Nothing. I'm in the East side. I checked this area twice. She's not here."**_

"What's he saying?" Randy asked.

"They haven't found her." I sighed.

" _ **What do we—WHOA!"**_

"Kofi? Kofi! What's going on?" I heard shouts and the sound of fighting on the other line.

"What's happening?" Sheamus asked.

"I don't know….Kofi!"

" _ **Hello Cena."**_

"Ambrose." I spat.

"What?"

"Put it on speaker." Randy said. I pressed the speaker button.

" _ **You're too late Cena."**_  Seth spoke up.

" _ **Candace is ours now."**_  This time it was Roman.

"SHIELD…you better not—"

"What happened?"

"They hung up."

"No…" Sheamus said softly.

"Sheamus…" I started to say but he just pushed passed us. "Where are you going?"

"To find Candace."

"You don't even know where they taken her, how are you going to find her?" Randy said stopping him.

"I don't know…but I gotta find her no matter what." And with that he left out of the room.

 


	12. Chapter 12

" _W-what's the punishment?" I asked fearing that deep down I already knew the answer._  


" _Simple." Seth said leaning in close to me. "We're going to… _ **convince**_  you to believe in us. We're going take our time with you. Until you beg us to stop. Until we  **know** …you believe..."_

_My heart sank._

" _Aww, there's that sad look on your face again." He said caressing my cheek. "Tell you what; to make things fair…you get to pick which of us you want to give you your punishment first. How does that sound?"_

" _First?" I asked confused._

" _There's three of us and one of you." Roman added. "We can do it one by one…"_

" _Unless…you want your punishment all at once." Dean said smirking. "So…what's it going to be?"_

* * *

"You kidding right...I'm not going to pick which one of you guys rapes me first. That's crazy! I-it's insane!"

"It's not rape." Roman said standing up.

"Then what would you call it?" I asked.

"Justice." Dean said reaching for me. I moved away.

"Justice? Ha! This isn't justice. This is sick!" I yelled.

"Call it what you want, Candy, but this is going to happen." Dean replied darkly. "So I suggest you choose or  _I_ will choose for you. And trust me…" he said with a sick smile on his face. "You won't like that."

I gulped.

"You got 5 seconds…..5—"

"Seth, Roman, and then you." I said quickly.

Dean and Roman looked at me surprised and I heard Seth laugh.

"Wise choice." Seth said standing up.

Roman headed to the door, and I saw Dean glare at me as he got up and followed him. As they left out the door, I heard Seth laughing again.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked confused.

"I had a feeling you would pick me first." He replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "Now…let's get started." He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it off along with my bra, throwing it across the room.

"Nice." He said as he grabs my left breast roughly.

I let out a soft moan.

"Like that, don't you?" he says as he licks his lips.

Suddenly he pressed his lips to mine. He bit my lower lip, I gasped and his tongue slips into my mouth as he pushes me onto the bed. He pulls the rest of my clothes off throwing across the room as well.

Undoing the zipper on his pants he pulls himself out, he hovers over me.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I—Ahh!" He rammed into my core and I let out a scream. He pulled out and thrusted into me once again, repeating the process over and over.

_What the hell! I thought he was the nice one!_

It felt like I was being punched and stabbed down there. He wasn't exactly being gentle. "Fuck." He grunts thrusting himself into me more. "Damn…didn't think you would be this t-tight."

"It hurts." I whine as I grip the bed sheets.

"Not my problem." Was all he said as he continued with my 'punishment'.

I gripped the sheets tighter - trying to find anything and everything to distract myself from what was happening, when he started thrusting into to me faster . He saw this and simply lifted up my hands, grinning down at me as he continued to ram into me, "Heh, I know what you're trying to do. Distracting yourself won't help you Candy. I want you to feel everything."

Suddenly, grabbed me by my ankles and threw them over his shoulders, giving him even more access.

_Nooo!_

I pulled away, but he had a strong hold on me. He pulled on my ankles, causing him to go deeper. I begged him to stop, but he kept pulling on me as he thrust. The pain almost too much to bare, I felt like dying.

"Please, stop!" I begged.

Seth began getting more animalistic with his thrusting, going as fast as he could and pulling me into him more so that every inch of him was inside. I cried out as I felt my juices explode around him. He grinned at me. Tears erupted down my cheeks. A few more thrusts and he released his own fluids into me, his hot seed shooting into me. I gasped, trying to get away from him.

When every last drop of his seed was inside of me, he pulled out. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. "That was fun, well...for me anyway." he then goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. Few minutes later he returns and sits down on the bed.

"I gotta say, Candy, you took that better then I expected. I thought you would've passed out by now…" He stands up and walks over to the door. "Heh, if you think I was bad, you haven't seen nothing yet. Roman won't go easy on you like I did." With that he left. I wrap the sheets around myself, tears coming down my cheeks.

I close my eyes and wait for the next one to come.

_One down…two to go….._

 


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to the sound of the door being opened and closed.

"Get up." I heard a deep voice say. Sitting up I saw Roman walking toward me. He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the bathroom.

"Wh-what are you—"

"Take a shower,  _now."_ He said closing the door behind me.

On the sink were a shower sponge and a bar of soap.

"I don't hear any water running." He called out from behind the door.

I opened the door to the walk in shower, turned the water on, and waited for it to get to the right temperature. Then I grabbed the soap and the shower sponge and walked inside closing the shower door behind me.

_Hmmm. Feels nice._

Suddenly the shower door opened, I turned around saw Roman walking inside and closing it behind him.

I stared at him surprised.

_Oh…My….God..._

I blushed uncontrollably.

He took the shower sponge from me. "Turn around." He said staring down at me. I turned back around and I felt him passing the sponge over my back.

I shudder.

Then his chest pressed to my back and he reached in front of me and began soaping my chest. His hands glided over my breast and down to in between my legs. A soft moan escaped my mouth.

"Ro-Roman.."

He turned me around to face him,

I looked him in the eyes.

_Whoa…I never noticed he had grey eyes._

"Do as I say, when I say it got it?" he said kissing my neck.

I nodded.

"Good. Now face the wall."

I looked at him questioningly then turned around and felt him pushing me up against the cold tiles. "Wh-what are you—"

"Just relax." he whispered in my ear, his hands went to my hips gripping them firmly. I felt something hard pressing up against my back.

_Oh God._

My body tense up.

"Relax." he said pressing himself up against me more.

I felt his member pressing against my entrance.

He chuckled.

"W-what? What's so fun—Ahh!"

He pushed himself inside me.

_Oh My God!_

"Ro-Roman!" I moaned arching my back.

"Ah..Candy." he growled pushing himself in more so his full length was all the way inside.

He waited for me to adjust to his size then started off slow. I let out a small moan.

"Fuck. You're tight." he started thrusting a little faster.

_No. You're just too big._

"Is that a ba-bad thing?"

"No...It just makes me want you more."

Soon he hit my sweet spot I cried out, my tensed again up and I heard him growl lustfully. "You not doing what I'm telling you to do Candy. Relax."

"I'm sor... I'm sorry... ah!" I dug my nails into the tiles, wanting something to hold on to.

He started thrusting deeper and faster.

_God! He's so big!_

Suddenly he pulls himself out he turned me around to face him.

"God Candy." He lifted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist as he pressed me up against the wall.

He reenters me thrusting hard. I moan loudly and he silenced me by pressing his lips against mine but soon pulled away and let out a moan of his own.

"Roman...m-more. I want more."

"You sure?"

"Yes.." I moan. He started thrusting deeper hitting my sweet spot again and I cried out again. "Yes! R-right there!"

He hit that spot over and over and I felt myself starting to melt.

Suddenly I felt him bite my neck and I let out a silent scream.

_God this feels so good!_

My pussy started tightening around him and he started moving faster then before.

_Oh God! I'm gonna..._

"Roman...I—"

"I know." he panted.

After a couple more thrusts I reached my limit and my orgasm ripped through my body and soon after mine Roman reached his. I felt his seed pouring inside me. A few moments later he pulled himself out. We were panting as we slowly slide down onto the floor, with me on his lap and the water coming down onto of our heads.

As our breathing slows, he kissed me softly.

After a few minutes he looks me in the eye and says. "Ready for round two?"

I looked at him surprised.

_Wait...what? He still has that much energy?!_

"Candy." he said teasingly. "Wanna go again?"

I nodded blushing.

I wrapped my legs around his again waist as he pressed me up against the wall.

He pushed his member back inside me.

Smirking, he leaned in and kissed me. Our wet bodies were pressed tightly against each other as we moved in rhythmical unison.

_Well...so much for getting clean._

* * *

"Wait here." He said as he left out the bathroom closing the door behind him.

I was still drying myself off. Looking in the mirror I noticed that I had a bite mark on my neck.

Touching it I blushed.

The door opened again and I turned around. He had his SHIELD outfit back on, and he hand me my clothes. "Sorry…about that." He gestured to me neck.

"I-it's alright." I said softly taking the clothes from him.

He smiled at me then left out the door again.

I got dressed and opened the door. Stepping out I looked around.

"He's gone."

I went over to the couch, sat down, and turned the T.V. on.

… _Two down…and one crazy psycho too go._

 


	14. Chapter 14

*yawn*

_I dozed off?_

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Had a nice nap?" I heard a voice say that made me jump.

I looked up and saw Dean leaning against the door.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile." He said walking over to me. "You make funny faces when you're sleeping."

"Y-you were watching me?" I said moving away as he sat down. "How long—"

"Like I said…." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Awhile." His lips went to mine; I tried to push him away, but held me down on the couch.

"Dean….Please." I whimpered as he pulled away. "You don't have to do this."

He chuckled. "You know, I've been waiting all day for this." He nibbled on my earlobe. "Waiting to hear you scream my name…to see just how deep I can get inside you…"

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey, no tears." he licked my cheeks. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle….at first." That sick smile spread across his lips. "I promise."

His hands went to my shirt.

"W-what are y—"

*Rrrriiipp*

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Placing it near my neck he slowly glides it down my chest.

I let out a small whimper.

"I suggest you keep quiet, before I give you something to  _really_ cry about." He warned as he glides the blade over my neck.

I bit my lip and didn't say anything else.

"Good girl." He said as he tosses it on the table, then leaned in and roughly kissed me. I tried to push him away again but he grabbed my hands and pinned above my head. "We'll have none of that." He whispered in my ear then licked my neck.

I let out a gasp and my back arched a little.

_No! Not there!_

"Ahh, looks like I found your weak spot." He said as he started nibbling on my neck making my back arch even more.

I had to bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." He pulled my bra off and started sucking on my right breast while massaging the other one.

"N-no! St-stooopp!" I got my hand free and slapped him.

His eyes turned dark, and his hands went to my throat.

_Shit..._

"Seth told me you would put up a fight," he whispered, his voice raspy. "You know….that turns me on so fucking much." He smiled then got off me and stood up.

I sat up covering my chest up with the remains of my shirt. I heard him laugh.

"No use in trying to cover up…your just gonna take all of it off." He picked me and put me over his shoulders.

"What the— put me down!" I said hitting him on his back.

"Shut up." He slapped me on my ass as he walked over to the bed, and threw me on it.

I moved back toward the headboard, as he crawled toward me.

"Now," he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him. "let's have some fun."

* * *

 

**_A/N: Warning! Contains Strong Sexual content...you have been warned._ **

* * *

I kicked him in the stomach but it didn't faze him, he just laughed.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, huh?" he grabbed my arm and bit me.

I screamed.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

He pulled away, staring at me, and then smiled.

"You're crazy!" I said trying to pull away but his grip was too tight.

He frowned and leaned in close it me.

_Oh God…_

"I'm crazy huh? Ok then, I'll show you crazy." He growled. Grabbing me by my shoulders, he slams me down on the bed, and holds my hands above my head. Then his mouth went to my left breast, biting down on it hard.

"Ahhh!"

"Louder….I want to hear you scream." He nibbled on my nipple.

"De-dean!" My back arches.

"Heh. I barely got started and you're already screaming my name." he licks between my breasts.

"Dean….please." I sobbed, now feeling his lips against my neck. "Stop."

My whole body was shaking as his tongue trailed up my neck. He whispered in my ear, "You bought this on yourself….Justice  _will_  be served."

"Dean, stop, please," I said as a soft moan escaped my lips. I felt his teeth grazing over my neck.

I let out a small cry as his teeth bit down on it hard.

_He's trying to draw blood…_

His teeth left my neck.

Looking at me, he smirked, and then licked his lips.

"Candy…." He whispered.

"….."

Using one hand he pulls off my pants, and throws them to the side.

Tears roll down my cheeks as I felt his hand on my panties.

"This….has to go." He said smiling.

He slowly pulled them off, as if he was savoring the moment.

I heard him chuckle as he throws them to the side as well.

_God please….let this be over soon…_

Then I felt his fingers by my core. I shuddered.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want this….you sure are wet." He said lustfully.

"I-it's not what you think. I—" I gasped.

He pushes a finger inside of me. I let of a slight scream.

"Candy, scream as loud as you like….no one is going to hear you." he whispered in my ear as he pushes his finger in more. He pulls it out and adds another finger inside.

_Oh God…_

My body shook, knees shut and toes curled. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

He pulled his fingers out of me and licks it.

"Ahh, so sweet." He kisses me slipping his tongue in my mouth.

He lets go of my hands. Pulling away he trails kisses down my chest and to my stomach.

Suddenly I felt his hot breath over my pussy.

He flicked my clit with his tongue then thrust his tongue inside me.

"A-Ahh!" My back arched and I gripped the bed sheets. "S-stop ..." I panted but my cry seemed to urge him on, despite my plea for him to stop.

It was like every nerve in my body had gathered at the exact place where his tongue was. It felt….

_Amazing_.

His tongue delved inside of me, tasting my slick walls. I moaned. Well, more like cried out.

His tongue hit a sensitive spot and I threw my head back, holding the sheets in a death grip. My back arched and the muscles in my legs twitched.

"D-Dean…" I moaned. He stops and takes his tongue out of me.

"It seems…I have finally broken you down." He said with a smirk as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. "Now, for the  _real_  fun." His hand goes to his pants zipper.

_I feel so numb. I can barely move._

He undoes the zipper and pulls himself out. Then positions himself in front of my entrance.

I shudder as I felt the tip pushing against my opening.

"Ready?" he asks teasingly.

"No." I said softly, as I tried to push him off me.

"Still trying to fight I see." He said putting both hands on my hips. "Just give up." He whispers leaning in close.

He had a firm grip on both sides of my hips. His mouth pressed against mine, as he swiftly thrust into me. I cry out against his lips, he pulls out and pushes back in harder.

"Ah, so tight…" he said lustfully. "I figured Seth and Roman would've loosen you up a bit. Well, no matter."

He continued his thrusting, until he hit that certain spot he had been going for; my sweet spot. I cried out, this time in absolute ecstasy. He smirked, pounding into me again, and again, I moaned and cried out.

I shook beneath him. He then thrust once more moaning, but this time, using his full length as he began to drive into me with more force.

I sobbed.

I want him to pull out. I didn't want this.

I hiccuped, trying to numb the feeling that was like a fire spreading to my core.

The pressure began to build up. Dean's moans became loud, and his thrust deeper. He drove into me wildly, uncaring of my crying. He smashed his lips against mine.

_Oh God…_

My mind was spinning, I moaned against his lips. His fingers made their way to down to my clit, stroking it. The feeling shot up and down my body was indescribably….

_Euphoric._

Despite my tears, I felt sensational.

Every move he made had a powerful thrust with it and I couldn't help but pant.

"Say my name," Dean huffed between thrusts, "Say it."

His blue eyes bore into my brown ones. This is what he wanted and I didn't want to give it to him. But my body was on fire. Everything was on fire. I was burning up.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I whispered, "Dean."

He smirked, his lips capturing mine once more. "Again," he murmured.

His groans grew louder, eyes hazed over; filled with lust as he demanded softly. "Tell me…..tell me you don't want me to stop."

He was pleasing me so much I hated it. My lips parted and I stared into his eyes, "Please….don't stop, Dean." And just like that. I gave him permission.

He grinned, and then kissed me one last time. Then started thrusting faster and deeper.

"Dean!" I gasped; my hands went to his back, I gripped his vest as my orgasm rippled through my body. My womanhood pulsed, sending shock waves throughout my entire body.

He threw his head back, letting out a moan of pleasure as his own orgasm went through him, his seed spilling into me.

We both were panting heavily as the thrusting stopped. Dean stared deeply into my eyes. Sweat glistened off our faces. He smirked then whispered, "Justice….has been served. You're  _MINE_ now."

He pulled out, causing me to shiver.

Dean stood up and placed his member back into his pants, the smile never left his face as walked to the door. He laughed as he opened it and left out of the room. He left me there shivering, defiled, and sobbing uncontrollably.

I closed my eyes.

_I thought this nightmare would be over after this…..but it only has begun._

His last three words were playing…over and over in my head.

" _ **You're MINE now."**_

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

I woke up, sore all over.

"Ow…"

I got up, went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Images of Roman flashed through my mind.

I blushed.

_Out of all of them…he was actually gentle with me….aside from the bite mark on my neck._

Getting out of the shower, I looked in the mirror my eyes grew wide.

"Oh, my God."

I was literally covered in bruises, and bites.

I found the towel that I used earlier to dry off with and wrapped it around myself.

I was about to leave the bathroom, when the sound of people talking stopped me.

My heart sank.

**"So…what do you guys think?"**

**"I like her…she's fun to play with."**

**"And you?"**

**"She's perfect….we should keep her around."**

Suddenly the door opened.

It was Dean.

I took a step back.

He smiled at me and held his hand out.

I looked at it then at him.

"I'm not gonna bite….not this time." He said still smiling.

I stood there, glaring at him.

He frowned, and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed were Seth and Roman.

Approaching them, I saw Roman lick his lips.

"Damn Dean." Seth said pulling me away from him and into his arms. "Did you have to leave this many bruises?"

He laughs. "It was the only way to make sure she learned her lesson and believe in us."

Roman pulled me toward him wrapping his arms around me. "You believe in us now, right Candy?"

"I—"

"Cause if you don't." Dean said pulling me away from Roman.

_Ok. I'm really starting to get tired of this 'pulling me around' crap.._

"We can do this….all over again until you do."

I shuddered.

"I—um, I—"

I paused for a second.

_Well…if it gets me out of here and away from these guys…._

"W-well I guess…I believe now."

"There's no guessing in this Candy." Dean said frowning. "Either you do…or you don't."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Roman said smirking. He pulled me away from Dean and I could've sworn I heard him growl a little.

"I-I believe." I mumbled.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that." Seth teased. "What did you say?"

I glared at him.

"I said...'I believe'." I gritted my teeth.

They looked at each other then at me.

"I believe you." Roman said smiling. "Guys?" he looked at Seth and Dean.

"I think she learned her lesson now." Seth said smugly.

"Dean?"

I looked back and saw Dean staring at me with his arms crossed.

I gulped.

"Dean? What do you think?" Seth asked.

"…Considering all we've done to her…how we broke her down….I say she's a believer now."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God._

"You know Candy," Dean said pulling me away from Roman again wrapping his arms around me. "If you hadn't been talking all that BS earlier, we wouldn't have had to hurt you." He smoothed down my hair.

I glared at him.

He pulls my hair slightly. "Now what's that look for?"

"Let go asshole." I muttered.

"What did you say?" he said pulling my hair some more.

"You heard me. Now let me go so I can get out of here." I said pushing him away.

Dean narrows his eyes at me. "Let you go?" he pulled me closer to him. "Now why would I do that?"

"You guys got what you wanted. Your Justice."

"Wait." Seth spoke up. "You actually thought after all this…we would let you go?" He laughs.

"Y-you have to. You said—"

"We didn't  _SAY_ we would let you go Candy." Roman added.

"But—"

"You're SHIELD property now, Candy." Dean grabs me by the shoulders. "And I think…you need to be taught just  _who_  you belong to."


	16. Chapter 16

_"You guys got what you wanted. Your Justice."_

_"Wait." Seth spoke up. "You actually thought after all this…we would let you go?" He laughs._

_"Y-you have to. You said—"_

_"We didn't_ _SAY_ _we would let you go Candy." Roman added._

_"But—"_

_"You're SHIELD property now, Candy." Dean grabs me by the shoulders. "And I think…you need to be taught just_ _**who** _ _you belong to."_

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

_What the—_

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"HEL—" I began to say but Dean put his hand over my mouth.

"One word….and you'll regret it." He whispered gritting his teeth. "Seth."

"Yeah?"

"You and Roman take her to the bathroom and keep her quiet." He said getting up, shoving me towards Seth.

"Come on." Seth said pulling me by my arm to the bathroom with Roman following close behind.

Roman closed the door behind himself.

He reached for me but Seth pulled me away from him.

I opened my mouth to say something but Seth put his hand over my mouth.

"You heard Dean. One word. And you'll regret it." He hissed.

Roman glared at him.

"What?" Seth whispered removing his hand.

Roman pulled me away from Seth wrapping his arms around me.

I relaxed pressing my head against his chest.

I heard Seth scoffed.

"What?" Roman asked smoothing my hair down.

Nothing." I heard Seth say.

Suddenly I heard from what it sounds like Dean talking to someone.

"Is there a problem?" I heard him say.

"Uh. Yes. I've been getting some complaints of loud noises coming from this hotel room."

"Loud…noises."

"That's right."

I blushed a little bit.

"Well I can assure you it wasn't us making the noise."

"Us? So...there's someone else here with you?"

_Oh_   _shit_.

"Um. Uh. Yes. Me and my…fiancée."

My eyes grew wide.

_What?_

"Hey babe." He called out. "Come here for a sec."

_Oh hell no._

"Go." I heard Seth whisper as he pulled me away from Roman and shoved me towards the door.

I glared back at him.

I rearranged the towel around my body, fixed my hair and opened the door.

È


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey babe." He said smiling as I closed the door behind me.

I saw that he had his vest off.

He walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead.

I glared at him.

He leaned in and whispered. "Play along or next time…all three of us will punish you."

I shivered.

He pulled away. "Babe. The Hotel Manager says loud noises had been coming from our room. What have you been doing since I left?"

"Since you left?" I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the door and saw a lady probably in her late 40s early 50s standing there. She had a business suit on.

"Yes. You see I work for FedEx back in Florida, and I had to come down here for training. I've been there all day, and just got back not too long ago."

"So you've been here by yourself?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Then what on earth have you been doing that's so loud?"

"Um. Well." Dean gave me a look that said, 'You better make this good.'

"I've been watching movies."

"Movies." She said folding her arms.

"Yes. Uh I like the movies to be loud so I turn the volume up all the way. I'm sorry."

"Babe. How many times do I have to tell you?" Dean sighed. "You can't have the volume up that loud."

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes at us. "Well. Next time you watch a movie, keep the volume down." Suddenly her expression changed. "Oh my. What happened to your arm?"

_Shit._

"Is that a…bite mark?" she asked surprised.

"Bite mark?" Dean spoke up. He grabbed my arm and looked at it. "Babe what happened?"

I tried not to glare at him.

"Did Chester bite you again?"

_Wait. What?_

"Chester?" the lady asked confused.

"He's our German Shepard." He said lightly rubbing his fingers over the bite mark.

I winced and I swear I heard him chuckle a little.

"I can go get a first aid kit." She suggested.

"N-no, it's fine." I said nervously.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty bad."

"It's fine. Really."

"Well…alright." She said heading to the door. Dean went over and opens the door for her. "If you need anything just pick up the phone and ask for Ms. Debby Walker. She's down at the front desk."

"O-ok." I said as she left out the door.

Dean closed the door behind her. "Man" he sighs. "That was close." he walks over to me smiling. "Now, where were we?"

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Close?" I gritted my teeth. "You call  _that_ close?"

"Yes. Considering  _you_ almost got us caught." He said folding his arms.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You didn't cover up your arm."

"So what? At least I'm not the one who said there was more than one person in the hotel room. You did that."

"She's got a point." I heard Roman say as he and Seth left the bathroom.

"Whatever." Dean said picking me up.

"H-hey what are you doing?"

"Picking up where we left off." he replied carrying me to the bed.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yelled.

"Ok." He threw me down on it and crawled on top of me.

"Get…off." I said pushing him but he wouldn't budge.

He laughs. "God, I love that fighting side of you…almost as much as I love the  _submissive_  side."

I shuddered.

"Dean, you can't have her all to yourself man." Seth sighed. "Come on you gotta share."

"Don't worry, I will."He laughed as he leans in close.

"Dean." Roman spoke up. "That's enough."

He paused. "What did you say?" he asked calmly.

"You heard me Dean, now knock it off."

Dean looked down at me and as he got up.

I sat up and looked over at Roman.

_He stopped him…_

"You got some nerve Roman." Dean said standing up.

"Whatever man." Roman walked over to me and sat on the bed. "You ok?"

I nodded.

He put his arm around me and I rest my head against his shoulder.

I heard Dean growl.

Roman chuckled. "What's wrong Dean? Getting a little jealous?"

He glared at him. "Now, why would I be jealous?"

"Cause...out of the three of us," Roman pulled me into his lap and smiled. "She likes me more."

"No she doesn't." Dean scoffed.

"Yes I do." I said quietly.

I looked at Dean and he had a surprised look on his face.

"W-what?"

"You like….him more? Seriously?"

_Well...DUH!_

I nodded.

"I thought Seth would be the one you would like.  _Everyone_  thinks he's the nice one." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well he's not, he's an asshole."

"I'm standing right here." Seth spoke up.

"Why do you think I said it?"

"Someone's a little sassy." Roman laughed.

"Sassy?" I looked him.

_That's a word I never thought I hear from him._

"I'm not sassy. I just don't like that guy."

"Again. I'm standing right here."

"I don't care."

"I'm curious." Dean narrowed his eyes at me. "Why  _do_  like him more?"

"Honestly….I trust him. Way more than I trust you two."

"You 'trust' him? That's one way to put it." Seth said folding his arms. "You should've seen the way they were hugging on each other a while ago."

_You asshole._

Dean glared at us.

I shivered.

_I hate it when he does that._

I felt Roman wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

He glared back at him. I could feel the tension between them.

_This is not good._

"Which one of us do you like more in bed?" Seth asked breaking the tension.

"Wha-what?" I looked at him confused.

"You heard me."

"I wish I didn't."

"Why?"

"Why? You just asked me how good you guys were in bed."

"So?"

"That's weird!"

"No it's not. It's an honest question."

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on. I know one of us had fucked you good. So good that people could hear it through the walls."

"Well we can rule you out." Dean laughed.

"Whys that?"

"Cause you don't know how to properly pleasure a woman." Roman snickered.

"I wasn't trying to pleasure her." He huffed.

"And that's why she doesn't like you." Dean replied.

"She doesn't like you either." He muttered

Dean looked at him for a second then at me.

"That only leaves me….and Roman."

He smirked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Which one of us is it?" Roman asked.

"….."

"Come on Candy." Dean pulled me away from Roman and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laughs then whispered in my ear. "Tell them…tell them how I made you beg….how I made you scream."

I tried to move back but he held me close to him.

"You may like Roman more. But he will  _never_ …make you feel the way I did. Like I said before  _ **you're mine**_ …you belong to me and no one else."

 


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of skin hitting skin rang out.

Dean stumbled backwards holding his cheek.

My hand still stung from hitting him.

Dean shot me the evilest look I have ever seen.

"You little—" He grabbed me by the throat. "You need to learn some manners."

"You don't own me." I managed to say as I tried to pry his hands off me. "I belong to no one."

He squeezed my throat tighter.

_Can't….. Breathe…._

"Whoa Dean!" Seth rushed over and tried to pull his hands from my throat.

"Dean let go! You're gonna kill her!" Roman said trying to pulling him off me.

He wouldn't let go. He stared into my eyes as he squeezed harder….and harder.

_So this is how I'm going to die….._

My vision started getting blurry. I could feel myself once again slowly slipping into darkness.

_Ah...Darkness…come to take me away again?_

My eyes rolled into the back of my head….and I let the darkness take over me.

* * *

*Cena's POV*

"Come on. Candy pick up." I tried calling her cell but no answer.

"Damn it, Sheamus! Slow down! You're driving too fast!" Randy said frustrated.

I managed to catch up with Sheamus and convinced him to let me and Randy to go with him to look for Candace.

"We checked the Marriott, Double Tree, Hilton, the Days Inn…twice." Sheamus growled. Argh! Where did they take her?"

"We'll find her…don't worry."

"Cena. Teddy just sent me a text." Randy said patting my shoulder.

"What's it say?"

"He wants to know if we found her yet."

"Tell him." I sighed. "Tell him, no, but we're not gonna stop until we do."

"What's that hotel up ahead?" Randy asked trying to get a better look from the back seat.

"The Peabody Hotel." Sheamus said pulling up into the driveway.

"This place is huge…gotta be, what? 300, maybe 400 rooms?"

"Hopefully one of them Candace is in." I said as Sheamus parked the car.

We got out and ran inside.

È


	20. Chapter 20

We approached the front desk where a lady named 'Debby', probably in her early 20's standing there.

"Hello, Welcome to the Peabody Hotel. What can I do for you fine gentlemen today?"

"Have you seen this girl?" Randy asked getting to the point. He showed her a picture of her.

She looked at it then back at him. "Um, sir, we get a lot of people here. How do you expect me to remember every face that comes through these doors?"

"So you haven't seen her?" Sheamus asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't."

"Damn it." I said taking my cap off and rubbing my head before putting it back on.

"Debby, sweetie, is there a problem?" We heard a voice say. We turned around and saw a woman in her 40's or 50's with a business suit on, standing there with a first aid kit.

"These gentlemen are looking for someone. A girl." She replied.

"A girl? What does she look like?" Randy showed her the picture.

"Please tell me you've seen her." I begged.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I—wait. I've seen this girl."

"You have?" Sheamus asked surprised.

"Yes. I just left the room she was in not too long ago. ….Is she is trouble?"

"We think she is." Randy replied.

"What room is she in?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, let me see. She's up in the 12th floor in room…326."

"326? That's the room that's been getting all the complaints of loud noises." Debby said.

"Loud noises?" I asked confused.

"Yes. She said she was just watching movies, but judging by the guy she's with…"

"Guy? What guy?" Randy asked worried.

"Her fiancée."

"Fiancée!?" we asked at the same time.

"We need you to take us to that room right now, it's an emergency." I said getting worried myself.

"Alright. I was just on my way there myself." She started walking to the elevator and we followed her. She pressed the button on door opened up. We stepped inside and she pressed the number '12' button. "She has a nasty dog bite on her arm."

I looked at Randy and Sheamus and saw them tense up.

Candace, please be ok.

The doors closed and the elevator went up.

"Here's the room." She said as she got out a hotel key card. She inserted it in, the door lit up green and she opened the door. And we stepped inside. "Excuse me, miss? I have some people here to see—OH MY GOD!" she dropped the first aid kit.

We rushed over and found Candace lying on the floor with a towel wrapped around her.

"Candace! Candace! Wake up!" Randy said shaking her. He felt for a pulse.

"Randy…"

"She's breathing! But barely. Candace!"

"Come on, Candace, wake up." Sheamus said frantically.

The lady ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Debby! It's me! Call an ambulance fast! Tell them we have a girl unconscious in room 326!"

"Candace!" I yelled.

Damn it!

I noticed on her arms, legs, even on her neck there were bruises and scratch marks.

My heart sank when I saw the bite mark on her arm.

Those bastards…

I clenched my fist tightly.

Bastards! You'll pay for this SHIELD!

"Candace!"


	21. Chapter 21

 By the time we got to the hospital Candace was breathing a little better but she still hadn't woken up.

"Alright, see you soon." Randy hung up. "Teddy's on his way here."

"How is she?" I asked as the doctor came out the room.

"She's stable. Other than the bruises, the bite marks she's fine. We're just waiting on her to wake up."

"Can we see her?" Sheamus asked hopefully.

"You may." He stepped out of the way and we entered the room.

He closed the door behind us, but I could faintly hear him talking to some people on the other side of the door.

* * *

" _Is it true?"_

" _That's the girl from the hit and run back in 2000?"_

" _I'm afraid so."_

" _Oh the poor thing."_

" _That was a horrible accident. She's lucky to be alive."_

* * *

_I never she was in a accident._

I walked over to the bed, pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Candace." I whispered moving her hair out of her face, that's when I noticed the bite mark on her neck.

I sighed looking at Randy. He was leaning up against the wall near the window with his head hung low. I glanced at Sheamus who was pacing back and forth. He took one long look at Candace and turn around heading for the door.

"Sheamus...where are you—"

"I…I gotta…go blow off steam somewhere." He said as he left out the door.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. "This is my fault." I squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm so sorry, Candace. I promised your Grandfather I'd look out for you. If I hadn't left you in the ring, this wouldn't of—" I used my other hand to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "This wouldn't have happened." I squeezed her hand a little tighter. "I had one job….and I screwed it up."

È


	22. Chapter 22

*** Note* Bold and Italicized means flashback.**

* * *

*Candace's POV*

"This is my fault." I faintly heard a voice say and felt something squeezing my hand lightly. "I'm so sorry, Candace. I promised your Grandfather, I'd look out for you. If I hadn't left you in the ring, this wouldn't of—"

_Is that…Cena?_

"This wouldn't have happened." I felt my hand being squeezed a little tighter. "I had one job….and I screwed it up."

_Cena…._

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I groaned softly.

"C-cena?" I asked softly looking around. I was in hospital room and had a grown on.

_How did I get here?_

"Candace!" Cena looked at me slightly surprised.

"You're awake, thank God." Randy said walking over to us.

I tried to sit up but Cena gently pushed me pushed back down.

"Hey, hey. Don't try to get up."

"Candace, you ok?" Randy asked walking over to the bed.

"I-I think so." I rub my head. "What happened?"

They looked at each other surprised.

"You don't remember?" Randy asked worried.

"Remember what?"

"The SHIELD...they attacked you." Cena said looking at me surprised.

"They...did?"

"Candace...they chased you out of the ring and kidnapped you." Randy added.

"Wha—"

_**Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!** _ **I thought to myself as I ran through the backstage of the FedEx Forum.**

_**"Hey, Candace what's the rush?" Santino Marrella asked as I rushed pasted him.** _

_**"Can't talk. Kind of running away at the moment!"** _

"I.."

"Candace?" Cena asked.

_**I heard him running after me and tried to pick the pace up a little. Seeing a door labeled 'Stairs' I quickly opened it and starting running down them trying not to fall.** _

_**I must have gone down at least two flights.** _

_**Soon I found a door at the end of the stairs, opened it and went through.** _

_**Where am I? I thought. I sat against the wall trying to catch my breath.** _

_**I listened for them, but after a few minutes of hearing nothing I decided it was time to leave.** _

_**About twenty feet in front of me was an elevator, I got up started walking over to it.** _

_**Suddenly, I heard the door leading to the stairs opening up.** _

_**I turned around and my heart sank.** _

_**"I gotta say…you can run pretty fast, Candy."** _

_**"We were just beginning to think we wouldn't find you."** _

"Candace, what do you remember?" Cena asked.

My eyes grew wide.

_**I ran to the elevator and vigorously started pressing the button.** _

_**Come on, come on, come on!** _

_**I looked over my shoulder and saw them walking slowly toward me.** _

_**The door to the elevator opened.** _

_**Yes! Home free!** _

_**I was about to run inside the elevator but the sound of chuckling stopped me.** _

_**"Well, I see you found her."** _

_**Slowly, I looked up and froze.** _

"No…" I started breathing heavily.

"Candace, what's wrong?" Randy reached over and touched my hand.

_**"Let go!" I screamed. "Help!" He swung me around and pinned me against the wall of the elevator, I struggled against him but he just pressed up against it more.** _

_**Seth and Roman stepped inside and the door closed behind them.** _

_**"Scream all you want, no one's going to hear you." Roman laughed. "You see they don't use this part of the building anymore."** _

_**"So no one's coming to your rescue this time." Seth growled.** _

_**"You brought this on yourself you know." Dean added.** _

_**"We tried to warn you, but you just wouldn't listen." Roman said as a smiled spread across his lips. "Now you will be punished."** _

_**Hot tears started rolling down my cheeks.** _

_**"Aww, look. She's crying." Seth teased. "We should cheer her up."** _

_**Dean smirked. "Heh. I know what will cheer her up." He reached up to touch my face, but I turned away before he could touch me. This must have angered him, because his grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and growled.** _

_**"Bad move, Candy." Dean said licking his lips.** _

_**"Please, just let me go." I begged trying to choke back a sob. "I-I haven't done anything to you guys." "Oh...but that's where you're wrong." Dean continued. "Don't think we didn't hear you talking about us earlier. Saying how pathetic we are. That we're nothing but a bunch of dogs."** _

_**"That's right. You sure were spittin a lot of bull shit earlier. Now look at you, pathetic." Seth replied.** _

_**Dean loosens his grip on me. "That was a ballsy move you made. Making fun of the SHIELD…and then you had the nerve to call us out. You really are something you know that?"** _

_**"I'm sorry, please, just let me go." I whimpered.** _

_**"Ssshh, don't worry we will." Seth said soothingly.** _

_**"Once…you learn your lesson." Roman replied.** _

_**Dean chuckled then leaned in close. "After tonight…you WILL BELIEVE…IN THE SHIELD."** _

I screamed.

"Candace calm down!"

"No!" I shut my eyes and clutched my head. The memories of what happened earlier flooded my head. I couldn't stop them.

_**"Now, before we get on with your punishment…let's play a game."** _

_**"Wait. wha—"** _

_**"Unless you want your punishment** _ _**now** _ _**that is." He said smiling.** _

_**I gulped. "W-what kind of game?" I asked hesitantly.** _

_**"A combination of 'Hide n Seek' and 'Tag.'…Manhunt." he said pressing the button to the elevator and walking through followed by Seth. Roman went over to me and pulled me off the floor. He pushed me through the door; I had to catch myself so I wouldn't fall.** _

_**"Now, the rules are simple. You hide and we find you."** _

_**"Don't you mean try to find me?"** _

_**He laughs. "Trust me no matter where you hide…we** _ _**will** _ _**find you."** _

_**"Tell you what, Candy." Seth spoke up. "If you somehow manage to hide from us for…say…half an hour, we'll let you go."** _

_**"But…if we find you…"Roman added.** _

_**"** _ _**When** _ _**we find you." Dean corrected.** _

_**"Game over."** _

_**"Now to make things fair…we'll give you a three minute head start." Roman said pushing me toward the door to the stairs. "And it starts now." He opens the door and shoves me through.** _

_**"Good luck." I heard Dean say as the door closes.** _

"No!" I yelled shaking my head repeatedly.

"Whoa! Candace!" Cena tried to calm me down.

_**Please pick up! Please pick up!** _

_***Ring* *Ring*** _

_**"** _ _**Candace?"** _

_**"Cena help!"** _

_**"** _ _**Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. It's Candace!"** _

_**"** _ _**Candace!"** _ _**I recognized the voice to be Randy.** _

_**"** _ _**Candace is really that you?"** _ _**I heard another voice say with an Irish accent. Sheamus.** _

_**"Randy! Sheamus!" I cried.** _

_**"** _ _**Where are you?"** _ _**Cena asked quickly.** _

_**"In a storage room in the old part of the building!" I replied.** _

_**"** _ _**Old part? Where's that?"** _ _**He asked confused.** _

_**"On the west side!"** _

" _ **We're on our way, you hang tight! Ok?"**_ _ **Cena said reassuringly.**_

_**"Ok. Please hurry!" I hung up.** _

"Candace! Tell us what's wrong!" Randy said trying to get me to stop freaking out.

I yelled again.

Two people, a nurse and a doctor rushed inside.

"What going on?" the doctor asked rushing over to me.

"We don't know she just started freaking out." Cena replied.

"Miss! What's wrong?" the nurse asked.

_**"** _ _**Check that room down there!"** _

_**"** _ _**It's empty!"** _

_**"** _ _**This one to!"** _

_**Huh?** _ _**I rubbed my eyes tiredly.** _

_**"** _ _**What the? Locked?"** _ _**I heard a voice say, followed by the door knob rattling.** _

_**Cena!** _ _**I thought hopefully as I got up and pressed my ear to the door.** _

_**"** _ _**What are you doing? Open it!"** _ _**I heard a voice hiss.** _

_**My eyes grew wide as a recognized the voice.** _

_**I backed away from the door.** _

_**"** _ _**Argh! Open it already!"** _

_**"** _ _**It's locked!"** _

_**"** _ _**Move."** _

_**I ran to the other side of the room and hide behind a tall stack boxes just as the door flew open.** _

_**"Do you see her?" Seth asked.** _

_**"No." Roman replied.** _

_**"Keep looking." Dean said. "This is the last room on this level we didn't check."** _

"I don't wanna remember! I don't wanna remember!"

"Candace…"

_**I walked to the door, slowly turned the knob and opened it.** _

_**"** _ _**They're gone.** _ _**' I whispered looking around.** _

_**I stepped out of the room cautiously and closed the door behind me.** _

_**I slide down to the floor with my hand over my heart. It was still beating fast. I closed my eyes to try calm myself down.** _

_**"That was close." I sighed.** _

_**"Indeed it was." A dangerously familiar voice said. "I told you. No matter where you hide, I will find you." My eyes shot open.** _

_**I looked up and saw Dean standing in front of me with his arms crossed.** _

_**"No." I said with tears in my eyes.** _

_**"You lose, Candy." He pulled me to my feet and pinned me against the wall.** _

_**"H-how did you—"** _

_**"I knew you were in there from the start. Like I said, you can't hide from me." He hissed in my ear. "But I gotta say, hunting you down like this…turns me on."** _

_**His mouth went to my neck; I let out a gasp as I felt his tongue lightly grazing it.** _

_**"D-dean…please…you don't have to do this." I sobbed.** _

_**"Oh, but I do." He replied sucking on my neck, causing my back to arch slightly. "If I don't you won't learn."** _

_**"L-learn what?" I asked as more tears started rolling down my cheeks.** _

_**"Who you belong to." He said licking my cheeks.** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"You belong to the SHIELD…..You belong to me. Not Cena, not Sheamus,** _ _**me."** _ _**He put emphasis on the me part.** _

_**That's when I realized something. "Your jealous of them…aren't you?" I asked softly. He stopped licking me and looked me in the eye with an angry look on his face. "Aren't you?" Then his hands went to my throat, squeezing the breath out of me. I tried to pry his hands from my throat but I my vision started getting blurry. I could feel myself slowly slipping and slipping into darkness until it finally it took over me.** _

"Please…" I begged.

_**"Ow…" I said rubbing my neck and sitting up.** _

_**I gripped the bed sheets trying to remember out what happen.** _

_**Wait? Bed sheets?** _

_**I looked around and found myself in what looks like a hotel room.** _

_**"What the hell?"** _

_**Suddenly the door opened.** _

_**Standing in the door way was Roman Reigns. "She's awake." He said stepping inside followed by Seth and Dean.** _

_**I backed up against the headboard as they approached me. Dean sat on the foot of the bed, Roman sat on the right side and Seth sat on the left side.** _

_**"How do you feel?" Seth asked.** _

_**I just looked at him.** _

_**"He asked you a question, Candy, I suggest you answer it." Dean spoke up. I glared at him.** _

_**"I don't have to answer anything you fucking psycho." I gritted through my teeth. He shot me an angry look and I gave him one back.** _

_**"Call me what you want….but you have seen nothing yet." He said darkly.** _

_**Chills went up my spine.** _

_**"You lost our little game." Roman spoke up startling me a bit. I looked at him. He had a smile on his face. He reached out and curled a strand of my hair around his finger. I felt myself blush a little. "It's time for your punishment."** _

_**I gulped.** _

_**"W-what's the punishment?" I asked fearing that deep down I already knew the answer.** _

_**"Simple." Seth said leaning in close to me. "We're going to fuck you until you beg us to stop. Until we know…you believe in us."** _

_**My heart sank.** _

_**"Aww, there's that sad look on your face again." He said caressing my cheek. "Tell you what; to make things fair…you get to pick which of us you want to give you your punishment first. How does that sound?"** _

_**"First?" I asked confused.** _

_**"There's three of us and one of you." Roman added. "We can do it one by one…"** _

_**"Unless…you want your punishment all at once." Dean said smirking. "So…what's it going to be?"** _

"Candace."

I threw my arms around Cena. "Please don't make me remember!" I sobbed.

 

È


	23. Chapter 23

*Cena's POV*

"Candace." I said softly.

She threw her arms around me sobbing. "Please don't make me remember!"

I smoothed her hair down as she wept into my shirt.

"It's ok, Candace. It's gonna be ok."

Candace cried for about 30 minutes then she drifted off to sleep.

"That poor girl." The nurse said leaving the room with the doctor following behind her.

Soon after, Teddy arrived.

"Is Candace alright?" he asked entering the room.

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now." Randy said heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked getting up.

"To find Sheamus. Be back in a bit." He closed the door behind him.

I walked over to the window and stared down at the city below.

Teddy came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Teddy, I'm sor—"

"Cena, don't. Don't do this to yourself. This isn't your fault."

I turned around to face him.

"Candace got hurt. You trusted me, and I let you down."

"Let me down? Cena. You didn't let me down."

"But Candace—"

"Is going to be fine, though it will take some time."

I sighed.

"I told Mr. McMahon what happened."

"What did he say?"

"He said he's sorry about what happen. I asked him to give her some time off, but he said no. As long as she can wrestle she's gonna wrestle."

"Old bastard." I muttered walking over to Candace. I pushed back a strain of her hair and that's when I noticed the bite mark on her arm.

"SHIELD…" I whispered clutching my fist. "Don't worry Candace; I'll make them pay for what they did. I promise."

* * *

*Randy's POV*

I found Sheamus sitting down in the lobby.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked approaching him.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "How's Candace?"

"She…woke up. She didn't remember what happened. When we asked her what she remembered she started freaking out. She cried herself to sleep."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I guess."

"Do you care about Candace?"

He looked with a surprised look on his face. "Of course I care about her."

"Ok. Let me rephrase that. Do you  _still_ care about her?"

"What are you—"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's been like what? Two? Three months since you guys broke up?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is…don't you think it's time you found someone else?"

"….I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! I—I still love her."

"Then why did you cheat on her?" I asked folding my arms.

"It was a mistake." He said getting up. "I regret hurting her."

"You should." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"…So what now?"

"Now, we get ready for SMACKDOWN. The SHIELD is gonna pay for what they did to Candace."

È


	24. Chapter 24

*Candace's POV*

I woke up a few hours later.

I saw Cena standing by the window.

"Cena?"

He turned around. "Your awake." He said walking over to me.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. Maybe two hours at least."

"Is my granddad here?"

"Yeah, he went to go talk to Randy about  _SMACKDOWN_." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Here."

He handed me my butterfly hair clip that Kofi gave me and my bracelet that had my initial on it.

"I thought I lost these." I said taking then from him. I put the bracelet on and the clip in my hair.

"We found them while looking for you. Oh and…" he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a phone. "Here, I found it in the hotel room." He handed me my phone.

"Thanks." I took it and pressed the side button.

_It's still on_.

My battery was in the red, and I saw that I had about 20 miss calls and 13 text messages.

Most of which were from Cena.

"I see you were blowing up my phone."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, I was worried about you. We all were…even Sheamus."

I looked at him then at my bracelet. "He still hasn't gotten over me has he?"

"I'm afraid not." He sighed. "When you ran out the ring, Dean asked me if we slept together. Of course I said no, but, the look on Sheamus' face…" he shook his head.

"What did he do?"

"He asked me if it was true."

"And?"

"I told him no."

"…You lied."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, so I was supposed to tell him the truth then?"

"Well it would've been better then lying to him."

He rolled his eyes. "Canadce—"

"I don't see what the big problem is. It happened like two weeks after me and Sheamus broke up. I was sad. You took me out for drinks. We got drunk. Went back to my place and had sex. It was a onetime thing."

"You could've gotten—"

"Don't you dare bring that up." I choked back a sob.

He looked at me. "You're crying."

I wiped my eyes.

"Candace, I'm—"

"It's fine." I said quickly. "I just need to get home." I dialed my roommates number.

"Hey, Rufus?"

"Candy? What's up girl? Haven't talked to you in ages. I show you on TV. Your stupid ass don't know how to call and let people know you'll be back in town."

I giggled a bit.

_Same old Tom._

"So what you called for?

"Are you busy right now?"

"Not really. Why what's wrong?"

"I need you to bring me some clothes."

"Clothes? Why?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"What? My God. You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are. What hell you doing in the hospital?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, you can tell me about it when I get there."

"Thomas…"

"Don't you Thomas me. You're telling me what happened when I get there, alright? Or you can just be without clothes."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit. Peace."

About 45 minutes later.

"Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell him what room number I'm in….what is this anyway?"

"212."

I called him again.

"Yello?"

"Tom, I forgot to tell you what room number I'm in. It's—"

"212. I know."

"Wait. What? How did you—"

"The lady at the front desk told me." He said coming through the door.

I put my phone down staring at him. "I—"

"So what happened to you, Candy? Why you in here?"

* * *

*one hour later*

"Damn. That's messed up." He said scratching the back of his head. "But you're ok now…right?"

"I think so. I just want to go home now. So I can rest."

"Well go get dressed then, I'll—" he paused for a second.

"Rufus?"

He smiled. "Aye, old man! Haven't seen you in a while."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Cena asked.

The door opened.

"Oh hell! What are you doing here?"

I looked at the door. "Granddad?"

"How did he know it was him?" Cena whispered.

"I have no idea but he does that a lot though."

"Candace, you're up." He said walking over to me giving me a hug. "What is  _he_ doing here?" he asked looking at Tom.

"Granddad be nice. He's gonna take me home."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Cena said you were talking to Randy about  _SMACKDOWN._ So I figured I talk Tom."

Teddy glared at Cena.

"Come on girl. Go get dressed." Tom said looking at his watch. "I gotta go pick up Rufus."

"Where is he?" I asked getting out of the bed.

"Jail."

"What?!" My foot touched the floor and I stumbled a bit. "What for?"

"Child Support."

"Wait. He's dad is rich. How come he didn't help him?"

"He wanted to teach him a lesson."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the bag of clothes, and walked over to the bathroom and got dressed.

È


	25. Chapter 25

After I got dressed; I said goodbye to Cena and my Granddad, then left with Tom.

"Hey Candace?" he said turning a corner.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?" I laughed.

* * *

*5 years ago at the Memphis Sports Pub*

_Damn, I need a place to stay._

I was sitting by myself at the bar when I heard someone groan.

I turned around and saw two men sitting at a table. One had blonde hair braided and glasses on while the other had short red hair.

_I never thought I would see a white boy with braids._

"Damn it Rufus! That's the third person you scared away! How are we gonna find a roommate if you keep acting like dick?" the blonde hair one said.

_Roommate?_

"Ain't my fault. He was being a little bitch." The ginger replied.

I got up and walked over to them.

"Uh, excuse me?" They turned around and looked at me.

"The fuck you want?" the ginger said drinking some beer.

"Tom!" the blonde hit him in the back of the head. "I'm sorry you must excuse my friend here."

"It's alright. Anyway. I heard you're looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why you ask?" the ginger said smugly.

"Well, uh, I-I need a place to stay. And well if you're up to it..maybe I could be your roommate. Unless you have a problem with a girl being your roommate. Then I understand."

They looked at each other than at me.

"Excuse us for a second."

They started whispering to each other.

"What you think?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not!"

"She's a bitch!"

"What makes you think she a bitch?"

"She's a girl! The only girl I want in my house are the ones I'm fucking!"

"Come on! Give her a chance man."

"No!"

"Would you like to see our place?" the blonde one said.

The ginger huffed and muttered under his breath.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"By the way. My name is Thomas Mayfield." The blonde one said getting up. "And that's Rufus Jenkins."

"Candace Key." I said smiling again.

We walked outside. "So where's your car?" Tom asked.

"Um, my mother has it. She needed it to go to work."

"How the hell you get here then?" Rufus asked.

"My friends dropped me off."

"That's alright we can take my car." He said as we approached a sliver 2008 Cadillac CTS.

Tom made Rufus sit in the back and I sat in the passenger seat.

He started the car and we drove off.

They took me to a part of Memphis I never been to before.

"Well, this is the place." He said getting out. We parked on the side of the road.

"Whoa." I got out. "This place is huge."

"You were expecting something smaller?" Rufus asked smiling.

"I was expecting an apartment."

Rufus laughed.

We walked up to the door but then I noticed a blue BMW Z4 parked in the drive way.

"Is one of your friends here?" I asked pointing to it.

"What? Oh hell no Tom!"

"What?"

"Your girl is here!"

"Oh shit."

He opened the door and a vase came flying at him. He dodges it before it could hit him.

"Thomas! You two timing no good bastard!" A dark skinned women with auburn colored hair shouted.

"Babe let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear it." She looked at me. "Is this the bitch you cheating on me with?"

"Bitch?"

"Nah babe. I don't know her."

"You fucking with my man?" she asked getting in my face.

"I—"

"Speak up you Carmel colored, short ass bitch!"

I clenched my fist.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are talking to. But you need to step back before you get your ass beat."

"The fuck you say to me?" she said picking up her purse.

"You heard me, you nappy head trick. You need to go get you a better weave before I snatch it out your head!"

"Oh shit." Rufus said backing up.

"Ooo Tom. This bitch. She don't know me." She pulled out a pocketknife from her purse. "I will cut this bitch right now."

"Whoa!" he rushed over to her trying to get the knife away from her.

I took my ear rings out. "Oh you want fight? Bring it bitch!"

"Fuck you hoe!" she shouted at me.

"Try something if you think you bad!" I took my stilettos off.

She lunged at me but Thomas held her back. "Lemme at her!" she yelled.

"Come on, Bitch!"

"Skank!"

"Just try it! MuthaFucka!"

"Tom! Let me go!"

"I swear to God. Just try it!"

"Come on!" she started taking her earing out.

"Try it!"

"Bitch come on!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Tom shouted. "Nicole, go home, now!"

She glared at him.

"Now!" he shouted.

She pushed passed me and headed to her car. "I better not catch you with my man again bitch!" she shouted.

I flipped her off as she drove away.

Suddenly I heard Tom and Rufus laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Man, I never seen anyone talk to Nicole that way." Tom said still laughing.

"Candace, you alright in my book." Rufus said smiling.

"So, you still interested in staying here? Of course you have to pay rent." Rufus said folding his arms. "You can pay rent right?"

"Yeah, I can pay. So, when can I move in?" I smiled.

* * *

Tom was bursting with laughter. "Man, Nicole is still crazy."

I giggled. "By the way. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." He laughed as we got to his car and drove off.

We picked up Rufus at 201 Popular and went home.

"Home sweet home." I said walking through the door. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"So how have you been Candy?" Rufus asked sitting on me.

"Better than you." I said pushing him off me. "Child Support? Really Rufus?"

"Nicole be tripping with this Child Support crap. Didn't think the bitch would actually send me to jail."

"Well it's your own damn fault." Tom said coming in with three bottles of beer.

*squawk* "Your own damn fault. Your own damn fault." *squawk*

My pet parrot flew down and land on my shoulder.

"Delilah. How are you today?"

*squawk* "Delilah is fine." * squawk*

"Stupid bird." Rufus muttered.

"Delilah is smarter than you." *squawk*

"Ain't no bird smarter than me."

"At least I don't have to pay Child Support." *squawk*

"Ouch. The bird got you there bro." Tom said.

"Whatever." Rufus said getting up. "You feed the dogs yet?" he asked looking at Tom.

"Not yet."

"Let me do it." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "I haven't seen them in a long time."

"You've been gone for a while." Thomas called out. "They probably won't remember you."

"Sure they will." I called back. "They love me."

I got the big bag of dog food, and three dog bowls. And walked out the back door to the backyard.

"Reuben! Samson! Demetrius!" I set the bag on the ground and opened it.

As I filled the bowls up with the food I heard them barking.

I looked up and saw them standing in front of me.

Demetrius is a Doberman Pinscher. Samson is a German Shepard. And Reuben is a Rottweiler.

"I missed you guys so much." I said petting Reuben on the head. "How my three special boys today?"

*woof*

I walked over to the swing and sat down. Samson and Reuben started eating but Demetrius walked over to me and climbed into the swing.

He laid his head on my lap.

"What's wrong? You're not hungry?" I rubbed his head.

He rolled over on his side.

I laughed. "You haven't been eating birds again have you?"

*woof* *woof*

I looked up and saw Samson and Reuben sitting in front of me.

Demetrius jumped down and they started playing with each other.

I laughed as I saw Reuben getting into a little fight with Demetrius. They started barking at each other.

*yawn*

_Man I'm tired._

I got up and walked over to the door.

I heard whimpering and turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

They whimpered some more.

"You wanna come inside?"

*woof* *woof*

"Tom will get mad at me for this but..ah, what the heck. Come on." I opened the door and they rushed inside.

I grabbed the bag of dog food and followed them inside closing the door behind me.

"Candace what the hell!" I set the bag down on the floor, washed my hands and walked into the living room. I saw Tom pushing Samson away from him. "Why are the dogs inside?"

"They didn't want to be left alone." I giggled seeing Samson licking Tom's face.

"Ugh!" he wiped his face. "Take them to your room!"

"Fine. I could use the company anyway." I said walking to the stairs.

" _I_  could keep you company." Rufus said smiling.

"Not  _that_  kind of company." I called out walking up the stairs with the dogs following me.

I opened the door to my room and they rushed passed me.

"Hey! Demetrius off the bed!" I said turning on my lamp on my night stand and place my phone on the charger.

He plopped on my bed and I went over and pushed him off. He jumped back on it.

"Off I said!" this time I used my feet and kicked him off. He fell with a thud.

If dogs could laugh, Reuben and Samson would be bursting with laughter.

I kicked my shoes off, walked over to my dresser and pulled out my nightclothes then went to the bathroom to change.

"No Reuben, wait out here." I said closed the door. I heard him whimper.

I got changed and opened the door.

I walked over to the bed and layed down.

I heard one of them bark, and I sat up.

Demetrius looked at me from the foot of my bed. Reuben, from the right side and Samson from the left side.

_The hell?_

That's when I saw something seriously weird.

I rubbed my eyes.

_Dean sat on the foot of the bed, Roman sat on the right side and Seth sat on the left side._

I rubbed my eyes again and saw Samson, Demetrius, and Reuben sleeping on the floor. "I need some sleep bad." I turned the lamp off and lay back down and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day I woke up to my phone ringing.

I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Candace."

"Granddad? What's up?"

"I need you to get dressed. I'm coming over to pick you up."

"For what?" I yawned.

"Well, Mr. McMahon wants you to come to  _SMAKDOWN_."

"What? Why?"

"He wants you to be a guest on MIZ TV."

"…..WHAT!?"

È


	26. Chapter 26

I took a shower and got dressed. A few hours later Granddaddy Long came over and picked me up.

"So where is SMACKDOWN gonna be?"

"In Nashville."

"That's like a three hour drive!"

"I know. That's why came and got you." He said helping me put my things in the back of his car.

"What I'm I supposed to talk about on MIZ TV anyway?"

"The SHIELD…" he sighed closing the truck.

I looked at him. "W-what?"

"Candace…"

"No.."

"Candace."

"No! I'm not gonna talk about them!"

"Look, I know, you don't want to…but he says you have to. And the McMahon's are someone I don't want to argue with."

I sighed.

"The _WWE_ Universe wants to know what happened to after you ran out of the ring and Monday; to get your side of the story."

"God, I hate him." I muttered getting into the car.

He started the car and we drove off.

Three hours later, we arrived at the Courtyard Nashville Downtown. Our hotel rooms were two doors down from each other.

"Now, if you need anything..."

"Granddad…I'll be fine."

"Ok…see you in a bit." he left out the door and went to his room.

I closed the door and walked over to the couch. I sat down and tuned on the TV.

* * *

An hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Granddad? That you?"

No answer.

I got up and looked through the peep hole.

_No one's there._

I went back to the couch and sat back down.

5 minutes later….

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Ugh!" I got up and walked back over to the door opening it. "What do you want—"

"Hello…Candy, long time no see."

"D-dean."

I froze.

He smiled.

_NO!_

I tried shutting the door but he pushed his way through and closed the door behind him, locking it.

I backed up.

"Let's talk."


	27. Chapter 27

"Bastard!" I yelled.

"Look. I just want to talk to you!"

"Talk? HA! Don't make me laugh."

I took my shoe off and threw it at him.

He moved out of the way, so I took the other one off and it threw it, it hit him in the head.

"Arg! You little—" He ran at me. I tried to get away but he grabbed me by the hood of my jacket.

"HELP—"

He covered my mouth. "Just listen to what I have to say, Candy." He gritted through his teeth trying to get me to stop moving. He moved his hand away and threw me on the ground holding me down. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't move.

"Get off!" I yelled.

"Not until you listen to me."

"Get! OFF!"

"Candy!"

"I swear to God, if you don't let me go right now, I'll—"

He pressed his lips to mine.

_What the hell?_

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Candy…" he whispered.

He leaned in close, and I gasped. His lips were hovering above mine.

My heart started beating fast.

_Oh my God._

He pulled away again, looking down at me.

He whispered something I couldn't make out, and then lets me go.

I sat up and we stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, he got up and headed to the door.

I opened my mouth to say something be he cut me off.

"You know…by now….I thought you would accept the fact that you're SHIELD property, Candace."

_He actually...said my name._

He turned around; he had an angry look on his face.

"But you insist on fighting me at every turn. I'm starting to think…I need to teach you another lesson."

"Then…do it." I said softly. "You got me right where you want me. So do it."

He smiled. "That….would be too easy."

_Too easy?_

"What do you—"

"I can tell how broken you are right now. You're not at 100%. Physically, mentally, and emotionally…you're drained. Weak. And I won't have that. I like challenges. And the breaking you down the first time, _was_ a challenge. And I want that challenge again."

That sick smile was back on his face and a shiver went up my spine.

"So…I'll let you rest up for a bit." He turned back around and unlocked the door. "But, we will continue this…very, very, soon."

He opened the door and left.

I stood there staring at the door speechless.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Candace. It's me."

"Hi Rufus."

"You ok? You sound tired."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I just think I need to get something to eat."

"Ok. Imma let you go then. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine really."

"If you say so. Well, I'll catch you later Candy. Peace."

"Bye Rufus."

I hung up.

Later that day I order some room service, watched TV, took a shower then went to bed.

"Tomorrow I gotta talk to the WWE Universe about the SHIELD….."

I sighed.

_FML…._


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up refreshed. I checked my phone it read: 11:30am.

_Wait…what!?_

"Holy crap, I slept in!"

I took a shower and got dressed.

I opened the door; leaving I bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Candy."

I froze.

_Oh God no._

I looked up.

"Oh, it's just you, Randy." I said relieved. "Wait, did you just call me Candy?"

"Yeah."

"You _never_ call me Candy."

"So?"

"It's weird."

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to call you Candy?" Randy asked. "I can only call you Candace?" he had a serious look on his face.

"No, I didn't mean it like—"

"I'm kidding." he said smiling. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I moved out of the way and he stepped inside.

"You must just woke up." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Y-yeah. I slept in. I thought my granddad would've have called me or something. I was on my way to go see him and get something to eat."

"He's in a meeting with Booker T. Wait. You haven't had anything to eat?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well then, let's go." He said getting up.

"Go? Where?"

"Where ever you want to get something to eat I guess."

"You don't have to take me."

 _"Actually,_ I do. Teddy told me to watch over you and make sure your safe. "

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Well too bad. Let's go."

I groaned.

* * *

Since I missed breakfast, we went to Subway for lunch, then spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out and talking.

"I'll meet you at the arena. I gotta go change." I said opening the door to my hotel room.

"Ok. See ya."

I closed the door behind me.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Candace, where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Granddad. I'm getting ready to head on over to the arena, but first I have to change."

"Ok. Meet me down at the lobby when you're done."

"Ok."

I put on yellow shirt, jeans, black leather ankle boots, and to top it all off a tan colored fedora with a brown ribbon band around it.

I left the room and headed down to the lobby where I found my granddad waiting on me just like he said.

"You're wearing that?" he asked.

"Yeah. What? You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." He said as we walked to the car.

"You're suggesting it."

"I just thought you would wear something a little dressier then that."

"It's just MizTV ."

"I know, but still."

I sighed as I got into the car.

"You can *sigh* all you want to." He got into the driver seat and we drove to the arena.

* * *

Once inside, he took me to a room backstage. It looked nice. It had a couch on one side, and a TV up on the wall on the other side.

"Now you stay here, I'll come get you when their about ready for you."

"Ok." I said sitting on the couch.

He closed the door behind him.

I turned the TV on.

"Welcome to Friday Night _SMACKDOWN!_ We're live at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, TN!


	29. Chapter 29

About a half hour passed and I bored of waiting so I decided to leave and walk around for a bit.

Walking around, I bumped into Cody Rhodes and his, uh, lovestache.

"Hey, Candace." He said putting an arm around me.

"Oh, um hey…Cody." I said pushing him away.

I admit. I had a crush on Cody, but that was before had grew that thing on his face.

"So Candace…I was thinking…after SMACKDOWN is over you and I could go do something. Maybe grab a bite to eat or go back to the hotel and you know…."

I looked at him, then at his mustache.

"Um, yeah, I'm gonna have to say no."

"What? Why?"

"I—Look, I think you're alright and all, but, that caterpillar you got there…" I pointed to it. "Is not really working for me. Sorry."

I turned around and walked away.

As I continued walking, I found Teddy talking to Randy, and Sheamus. I hide around the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Now if anything happens, I want you two to go out there and stop them. Can I trust you guys to do that?"  
"Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to her."

"You can count on us, Teddy."

"Alright, then ." he turned around and started walking in the direction I was in. I moved back and got my phone out, pretending to be texting and turned the corner. We bumped into each other.

"What the—Candace I thought I told you to wait in the room?"

"I got bored."

He sighed.

"Is it time for me to go out there yet?"

"Actually, yes. I was just on my way to come get you. Let's go."

"Ok."

I followed him to the curtain that lead out to the ramp.

"Candace, you know what you're going to do right?"

"I'm just here to talk about the SHIELD. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Now Candace—"

"Granddad, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Just promise me something, if anything **_does_ ** happens, you'll get out of there quick."

"I will."

"Alright then I'll leave you to it." He gave a hug then turned around and left.

" _Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history! Welcome to MizTV!"_

The crowd erupted with cheers.

"Now, we have a very special guest that will be joining us on MizTV. So let's give a warm MizTV welcome to Candace Key!"

My theme music came on and I went through the curtain and out onto the ramp.

The crowd cheered as I made my way down the ramp and into the ring. I greeted Miz as one of the sound tech people threw me a mic.

"So, have you been Candace?" he asked as I sat down. "These past couple of days must have been difficult for you."

"I've been ok to say the least. I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything that's been happening."

"Now before I ask my questions. I would like to take this time to bring everybody up to speed on what been going on. If that's ok with you?"

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Ok, then. For the past month it seems that the SHIELD has taken an interest in you. They have been showing up every time you have a match, and when you're just at ringside cheering someone on. Monday, you had the courage to call these guys out. Let's take a look."

They showed the clip on screen.

* * *

**"** _**Ladies and gentlemen, accompanied to the ring by John Cena and Sheamus….Candace Key!"** _

**The arena erupted in cheers as we made our way the ring. Once in I motioned for one of the audio people to at ring side to throw me a mic.**

**"How ya'll doin' tonight!" I said once I got a mic. The arena exploded with more cheers. "Man, it's good to be home." I continued.**

**"** _**Whoo! We love you Candace!"** _

**I smiled as I heard them chanting my name.**

**"Ok ya'll, simmer down a bit. Simmer down. Now, as you may already know, a little group called the SHIELD has been on my case for, well, the past month now. Don't know why, but for some reason they feel the need to pick a bone with me."**

**The audience let out screams and shouts.**

**"Many of you are probably thinking 'why didn't you do this earlier? Why now?'. Trust me." I said as I looked to the ramp. "I wanted to, but, let's just say a certain someone who will not be name, *cough Teddy Long* didn't think it was a good idea for me to be out here, well alone that is. That why I got these guys out here with me." I gestured to Cena and Sheamus. "Temporary bodyguards I guess you could say."**

**More cheers.**

**"SHIELD, I know you can hear me! Come out here right now! I got a score to settle with you!"**

**Seconds went by and no music was heard.**

**"Come on SHIELD I know you're here somewhere." I said looking up at the stands. "What's wrong? Scared cause you see who I'm with?"**

**Static came from the Screen above the ramp. I looked at it confused, and that's when I saw them. The SHIELD.**

**"Candy, Candy, Candy." Dean said. "It's so good to see you again. How you been?"**

**"Cut the bull crap, Ambrose and get your ass down here now. And bring your little friends with you."**

**"Whoa, no need to get hasty, Candy." Seth spoke up.**

**"First off…my name is Candace, not Candy." I spat angrily. "Second. You can shut the hell up, Badger Face, cause I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the psycho standing next to you. "**

**"You better watch your tone, little girl." Roman spoke up. "Don't think just cause you're a woman, we can't harm you."**

**"Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots. You don't scared me Roman, none of you do."**

**"You talk a lot game, Candy. But you can't back it up." Dean said licking his lips.**

_**Didn't I just say NOT to call me that?** _

**"I know your type. You try to put up a front, acting all big and bad, but deep down…your nothing but a sad little girl, crying and cowering in fear."**

**I felt my body tense up as I clenched my fist.**

**"Aw, did I hit a nerve? You gonna cry?" he teased.**

**"Candace." I heard Cena say as he put a hand on my shoulder.**

**"What's wrong? You were talking all that tough shit a second go. Now look at you." Seth spoke up. "All bark but no bite."**

**I relaxed a bit, and then smiled.**

**"You know what Seth? Your right." I said sweetly. "Talk is cheap as they say. You heard my bark…" I paused as I looked them in the eye. "So why don't you bring your asses down here…so I can show you my BITE!"**

**The whole arena erupted in cheers.**

**"Candace, are you crazy!?" Cena said spinning me around to face him.**

**The audience started chanting,** _**Come to the ring! Come to the ring!** _ **Over and over.**

**I pushed him away and faced the screen again.**

**"What's it gonna be SHIELD!" I yelled.**

**The exchanged looks with each other, then smiled.**

**"Ok, Candy, you win." Seth said smiling.**

**"We'll come…play with you for a little while." Dean said slyly.**

**"Under one condition." Roman chimed in.**

**I gulped. "Which is?"**

**"Tell your little…guard dogs to leave, and we'll be more than happy to come join you in the ring." Dean said darkly.**

**"What?" I heard Cena say. I looked behind me and saw him with a microphone in his hand as he tossed Sheamus one too. "There's no way in hell we're gonna leave Candace in the ring with you—"**

**"Get out." I said bluntly.**

**"What?" Sheamus said shocked.**

**"You heard me. Leave. Now."**

**"Candace." Cena said sternly as he came up to me. "You don't need to do this."**

**"I told you us from the beginning that this was** _**my** _ **problem, not yours." I hissed.**

**"We're waiting." Dean said teased.**

**"Candace." Sheamus said concerned. "Are ya sure about this?" Cena looked at him surprised. I nodded.**

**"Alright then. I trust ya...Let's go Cena." He said as he made his way out of the ring and to the ramp. He waited for Cena to join him.**

**"Whoa wait? Where's Sheamus going?" Michael Cole spoke up finally.**

**"Don't tell me their actually gonna leave her alone with the SHIELD!?" King said in disbelief.**

**"Candy..." Cena said shaking his head.**

**"I'll be ok." I said softly.**

**"He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "If anything happens…I'll come running." He pulled away and reluctantly left the ring.**

**"Now Cena's leaving!" Cole said shocked.**

**"What the hell are they thinking!?" King shouted.**

**"This is not good, this is** _**definitely** _ **not good. JBL said shaking his head.**

**Once Cena and Sheamus were gone, I looked up at the screen again.**

**"Happy?" I spat.**

**"Quite." I heard Seth say.**

**"Now then," Dean said smiling wickedly. "As promised…we will come down to the ring and play with you for a bit." He frowned. "But don't say…we didn't warn you."**

**And with that the screen went black.**

* * *

"I gotta hand it to you Candace. Calling out the SHIELD…that was a bold move."

"Well…what else was I supposed to do? They have been bothering me for the past month, I had to do something."

"And I admire you for that. I understand why you did it. But this is something I don't quite understand. You told Cena and Sheamus to leave the ring."

"Yeah so? What about it?"

"They were out there to protect you, to help you and you sent them away."

"What's your point?"

"Why would you push someone away when all they were trying to do is help?"

"I—Look….There's something you need to know about me; if I have a problem, I want to solve it by myself. It was nice of them to come out there with me but…I just felt that since this is my problem I have to deal with this on my own."

"Candace. You don't have to deal with this by yourself. It's ok to let someone help you."

"I don't need help. Not on this."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." I said getting annoyed.

"Real—"

I stood up. "If you say 'really' one more time, I'm gonna hit you."

"Why are you so against people helping you Candace?"

"I—I'm not against it!"

"Then why don't you want anyone to help you?"

I glared at him.

"Answer the question Candace."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to." I said crossing my legs.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok then, since your starting to act difficult. I'm going to ask you one last question. But first let's see the end of the clip."

They showed the part where Roman grabbed me.

* * *

**"Let go of my arm Reigns." I said trying to pull my arm away from him. He wouldn't let go.**

**"Not until you say yes."**

**"Let me think abou—NO!"**

**"Why not?" Dean asked frustrated.**

**"WHY NOT!?" I yelled finally getting free from Roman's grip. I walked to Dean and looked him straight in the eye. "Maybe, because your fucking psycho! You parade around here saying you're the 'shield of justice' but then you guys do crazy shit like jump people! Where the justice in that? Then you go around saying stuff like 'Believe in the SHIELD!' Well guess what? I don't BELIEVE in the SHIELD' and I'll never will!"**

**That's when I saw his eyes, go dark. "You what?" he asked unusually calm as he took a step toward me.**

_**Oh shit.** _

**"Y-y-you heard me." I stammered as I backed up a bit. I felt my back hit something and I turned around. It was Roman. His eyes were darker too.**

**"Oh Candy. That's not good. Not good at all." Seth said approaching me.**

**"You've seen what we do to people who don't believe in us." Roman added.**

**"And it looks like we have to do the same thing to you." Dean said gritting his teeth. I felt him yank me by my hair. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth.**

**"You WILL believe in the SHIELD!" he hissed in my ear and shoved me to the floor. I looked up and saw him standing over me. I clenched my fist and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell down, and I tried to get up but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. He dragged me to him, turned me over, and held me down so he was on top. I struggled to push him off. I managed to get my right hand free and slapped him. His head turned to the side then he looked back at me and smiled wickedly.**

_**Shit.** _

**Hechuckled darkly. "Oh…You shouldn't have done that, Candy." He said licking his lips. I could see the lust in his eyes.**

_**Oh God! Someone help me!** _

**Suddenly the lights went out.**

**"What the hell?" King said.**

**I felt Dean being yanked away from me and heard angry shouts.**

**Then the lights came back on.**

**"Whoa look!" Michael Cole shouted.**

**"It's Cena and Sheamus!" JBL exclaimed.**

**I sat up.**

_**They came back.** _

**Sheamus was fighting Seth and Roman, while Cena took on Dean. Sheamus went for the Borgue Kick on Seth but he dove out of the way. Roman took that time and clotheslined him. Dean broke away from Cena and they all started beating on Sheamus.**

**"Candace!" Cena ran up to me. "You need to go! Get out of here now!"**

**I nodded and slipped out of the ring. I was about to run up the ramp but the sound of Cena screaming stopped me.**

**I turned around and saw Roman beating him on the back with the steel chair.**

**"No!" I shouted.**

**Roman looked at me and stopped. He threw the chair to the side and smiled. "Let's do it!" he shouted.**

_**No! Not that!** _

**They lifted Cena in the air.**

**"No don't!" I yelled.**

**"Oh no!" King said turning away.**

***Slam***

**"Triple PowerBomb by the SHIELD!" Cole shouted.**

**Then all their eyes went to me.**

**I backed up.**

**They started climbing out of the ring.**

**"Ca-candace." I heard Sheamus groan. "Run."**

**So I did.**

* * *

"Candace, the whole WWE Universe wants to know. What happened to you when you were running away from the SHIELD?"


	30. Chapter 30

_I looked at him then down at my feet._

"Candace. What happened when you ran out of the ring?"

"..."

"We've all been hearing about what **_might had_ ** happened to you. So I want to hear it straight from you."

I looked away.

"Candace.."

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD._

_Oh God no._

I looked up at the stands.

Seth, Roman and Dean were their way down the stands.

"Why did I get the feeling they would show up." Miz said standing in front of me as the SHIELD jumped over the barricade.

"What do we do?" I asked as they circled around the ring.

" _We_ don't do anything _._ When I say run, you run got it?"

"And leave you here to get your ass kicked like everyone else who tried to help me? No, you're gonna need the help. I'm staying."

He laughed. "I knew you cared about me."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

They locked eyes on me as they entered the ring.

"You guys are interrupting my interview." Miz said pushing me back a bit.

"…." They move in closer.

"Get ready to run." He whispers to me.

"Miz, don't."

"Don't worry. I got this." He said smiling back at me. I looked at Dean and saw him narrowing his eyes at Miz.

_Oh shit._

"Guys, now I'm sure we can sit down and—" Dean runs at him knocking to the ground, that's when all hell broke loose.

They all started beating up the Miz.

"No! Miz!"

"Candace! Run!" Miz yelled trying his best to fight them off. They tossed Miz out of the ring.

"Miz!" I was about to run over to him but Dean stopped me.

 _Shit_.

"Candy." Dean said grinning. "It's so good to see you again." He took a step toward me.

I took a step back. "Stay away from me Ambrose."

He frowned. "You know this 'playing hard to get' thing is really starting to get a little old Candy."

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Why can't you accept the fact that you belong to us?" Seth said taking a step toward me.

"I told you, I belong to no one."

"Candy." Roman grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward him. "Just accept it."

I could feel tears starting to seep out of my eyes.

He reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I felt myself blush a little.

_Damn it Roman!_

He smiled and whispers in my ear. "Big girls aren't supposed to cry Candy." He teased. "Especially a beautiful one like you."

I swear my face turn cheery red when he said that.

Dean came up and grabbed Roman by the shoulder turning him around to face him. "What do you think you're doing Roman?"

"Lay off Dean."

_Oh no._

I took step back, backing into the corner of the ring.

Dean and Roman starting arguing while Seth tried to break them up.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my pants leg. "Candace!" I heard someone whisper.

I looked down. It was the Miz.

He had a busted lip and his clothes were trashed. He motioned for me to climb out of the ring.

Quickly I looked over at the SHIELD. They were still arguing, and then I slipped out of the ring.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. You need to get out of he—whoa!"

"Miz!"

The SHIELD come out of nowhere and grabbed Miz and starting beating him up again.

"Stop please!" I begged.

 _I hear voices in my head. They_ _council_ _me_ , _they understand. They talk to me._

_"Look! Here comes Orton!" Cole shouted._

I looked toward the ramp and saw Randy dash pass me. He ran up to them and started fighting them.

_It's a shameful thing….you lost your head…_

"Now here comes Sheamus!" Josh Matthews said.

Sheamus bolted past me and join Randy in fighting the SHIELD.

They fought for a while, before the SHIELD pulled a fast one and jumped over the barricade and up the stands.

"Miz!" I ran over to him and sat him up. "Oh my God, Miz, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I've, ow! I've been worse."

"Candace."

I turned around and saw Randy and Sheamus walking over to me.

"Are you alright?" Sheamus asked.

"I'm fine. You guys should be worried about yourselves. I heard you guys talking to my Grandfather earlier. What happened? Why didn't you guys come sooner?"

"We would've, but the SHIELD jumped us, and locked us in a supply closet." Randy replied. "It took us a while to get out. When we did we heard what was going on and ran as fast as we could here."

I helped Miz to his feet.

"Ow! That hurt." He whined.

"I'm sorry."

"I got him." Randy went over to the Miz and helped walk up the ramp.

Sheamus puts his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go." We walked up the ramp and headed backstage.

"Wow now that was interesting to say the least." JBL spoke up.

"The interview was going fine until the Shield arrived." Cole said. "And did you see the way Roman and Dean were arguing over Candace?"

"Yeah. I have no idea what to say to that."

"Well, there's one thing for sure." Josh spoke up. "There is definitely some jealousy among the SHIELD when it comes to a certain Diva."


	31. Chapter 31

Monday Night Raw

Rupp Arena

Lexington, KY

*Before show*

I was hanging out backstage with Naomi when suddenly she asked me a question.

"Hey girl I gotta ask you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well…it's about Cameron. You see she had to fly home to take care of some business, and Clay and Sweet T have a match with Kofi tonight against 3MB."

"Ok…."

"And well….Candace could you fill in for her tonight?"

"Fill in? You mean be a Funkadactyl?"

"Just for tonight. Please Candy? I really need your help on this."

"Well, I—"

"Please?" she begged.

"….Since I don't have a match tonight…I-I guess I can fill in for Cameron."

"Ooo! Thank you girl!" she hugged me. "You're the best! Now, first things first, I gotta teach you our routine."

* * *

*half hour into Monday Night RAW*

Me, Naomi, Brodus and "Sweet T" were waiting behind the curtain backstage. Kofi was already in the ring.

"You ready girl?" Naomi asked me.

"Yeah. I just hope I don't mess up." I said eating a piece of chocolate. I always eat chocolate when I'm nervous.

"You'll do fine Candace." Brodus said reassuringly.

The theme music to Brodus Clay came on.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please welcome the only living, breathing, Rompin stompin' funkasaurus in captivity, Mr. Brodus Clay! And his tag team partner "Sweet T"! Together they are Tons of Funk!"

"Funkateers put your hands together for the lovely funkadactyls!"

I and Naomi run out to the ramp dancing while Brodus and "Sweet T" following us.

"Wait a minute. Is that—" King started to say.

"That's Candace!" JBL exclaimed.

What's she doing out here?" King continued.

"Well from what I heard she's filling in for Cameron who is away on family business." Cole stated.

"You knew about this?" JBL asked.

"Well yeah. It's my job to know." He replied.

Naomi and I made our way down to the ring, still dancing.

Once in the ring we dance with Brodus and Sweet T. After the theme sing ended and asked Naomi "By the way…who are they fighting tonight?"

"3MB." He replied. "So this should be over quick."

We both slipped back out of the ring, and stood at ringside near the ramp.

Suddenly Vickie and Brad Maddox came out on the ramp.

"Oh God what do they want?" I asked.

"Your attention please!" Vickie said in her usual death shrieking voice.

The cheered started booing her.

"EXCUSE ME!" she screamed. "Now, earlier tonight 3MB were attacked—EXCUSE ME!"

"Your excused, now leave." I muttered.

Naomi gave me a slight nudge.

"Were attacked backstage. So your opponents tonight we be them."

_Them?_

"Who's them?" I asked confused.

" _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD."_

"What?!" I yelled.

_Oh hell no!_

I looked up at the stands. There standing at the top was the SHIELD.

I noticed that they all had a smiled on their faces as they walked down the stands.

"Vickie done lost her mind!" Naomi said shaking her head.

When they approached the barricade, Naomi and I moved away.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard Dean say as he jumped over the barricade with Roman and Seth right behind him.

"Dean." I gritted through my teeth.

"Hello ladies." he said looking me straight in the eye. He took a step toward us. Naomi took another step back.

I glared at him.  
"What's wrong?" he took a couple of steps and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You don't like me anymore?" he teased.  
"I never _liked_ you, Ambrose." I spat. "Now let me go so Brodus and Tensai can kick your ass."

He chuckled. "Ok. But first, how about a good luck kiss?"

"You must be crazy if you think I'm—"

He pressed his lips against mine, pushing me into the side of the ring.

"Whoa! What the—" Cole said surprised.

I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. His hand went to my hair and he pulled it tightly making me gasp, and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

I fought even hard to push him away.

Soon he pulled away, smiling.

"Hmm. Chocolate." He said lustfully. "Mind if I have some more?"

"You piece of shit!" I spat pushing him away. "Go to hell you worthless piece of trash!"

"Be careful what you say Candy." He said darkly. "You know how fast I can get you on your back."

I balled my fist up, and slugged him right in the jaw.

Dean stumbled backwards.

"Oh! Please tell me she didn't just do that!?" JBL shouted.

"Oh boy. Candace shouldn't have done that!" King added.

He shot me an evil look. "You little bitch." He spat. He was about to lung at me when Roman ran up and stood in between us.

"Out of the way Roman." Dean said gritting his teeth.

"Not until you back off." He replied.

The tension between them could be felt throughout the entire arena.

"Oh here some more f that jealousy we saw on Friday." JBL spoke up.

"Jealousy?" King said confused.

"Oh King you should've been there on Friday." JBL added.

"Let's show you exactly what we mean." Cole said as he gestured to the screen.

* * *

**"Candy." Dean said grinning. "It's so good to see you again." He took a step toward me.**

**I took a step back. "Stay away from me Ambrose."**

**He frowned. "You know this 'playing hard to get' thing is really starting to get a little old Candy."**

**"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"**

**"Why can't you accept the fact that you belong to us?" Seth said taking a step toward me.**

**"I told you, I belong to no one."**

**"Candy." Roman grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward him. "Just accept it."**

**I could feel tears starting to seep out of my eyes.**

**He reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes.**

**I felt myself blush a little.**

_**Damn it Roman!** _

**He smiled and whispers in my ear. "Big girls aren't supposed to cry Candy." He teased. "Especially a beautiful one like you."**

**I swear my face turn cheery red when he said that.**

**Dean came up and grabbed Roman by the shoulder turning him around to face him. "What do you think you're doing Roman?"**

**"Lay off Dean."**

_**Oh no.** _

**I took step back, backing into the corner of the ring.**

**Dean and Roman starting arguing while Seth tried to break them up.**

* * *

"Wow." Was all King said.

"I told you." JBL laughed.

Dean and Roman were still staring each other down.

I touched Roman on the arm and he turned around looking at me. He still had that angry look in his eyes.

I got scared. He must have sensed this cause his eyes soften a bit.

He reached out and pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly.

I tensed up then relaxed and hugged him.

He pulled away smiling then winked at me as he turned back around he climbed into the ring.

Dean had that evil look on his face as he glared at me.

Seth came over and pulled him away and over to the other side of the ring.

_What the hell is his problem?!_

I walked over Naomi whose mouth was wide open.

"Uh, what the hell was that all about?" Naomi asked.

"Long story." I replied.

She gave me a slight smile.

"What?"

"So you and Roman, huh?"

"…Shut up."

The referee motioned to the people at ring stand near the announcer table. The bell rang and the match began.


	32. Chapter 32

*Time skip cause I suck at describing fighting =P*

"1…2…3!" *Ding! Ding*

"And here's your winner the SHIELD!"

The arena erupted in boos.

"Brodus, Tensai, and Kofi started off strong but the SHIELD came out on top." JBL added.

Kofi was laid out outside the ring. The SHIELD pushed Tensai out of the ring they had just Triple Powerbombed him. Brodus went inside the ring and started fighting them, but they quickly overpowered him. Dean signals for Roman to bring him up and with that, they hit the Triple Powerbomb on Brodus as well.

"Damn it! They were so close. They could've won!" I said angrily.

"The SHIELD keeps cheating, always attacking people when the referee's not looking." Naomi said as she went over to Kofi and started helping him up.

The SHIELD was no longer in the ring so I climbed inside and went over to Brodus.

"Brodus. Get up." I shook him.

He groaned in response.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and throw me into the corner of the ring.

"What the—"

"I must say Candy. You got some nerve huggin on Roman like that."

_Dean._

"How many times do I have to tell you, you belong to **_me_** and no one else? God you're stubborn."

"And many times do I have to tell **_you_** I belong to no one!" I said standing up. "Besides, you're just saying that cause you're jealous."

"I'm not jeal—"

"Yes you are!" I said frustrated. "You may not be able to see it, but everyone else has."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm. Not. Jealous. "

"My God, you're like a little kid who has toys but doesn't to share them. And when people mess with them you throw a fit."

"Is that so?"

I glared at him.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered something. ...Remember what I said on Friday last week?" He asked stepping closer to me. He reached out and twirled a strain of my hair around his finger.

"What?" I said confused. Then it hit me what he was talking about.

* * *

**"You know…by now….I thought you would accept the fact that you're SHIELD property, Candace."**

_**He actually...said my name.** _

**He turned around; he had an angry look on his face.**

**"But you insist on fighting me at every turn. I'm starting to think…I need to teach you another lesson."**

**"Then…do it." I said softly. "You got me right where you want me. So do it."**

**He smiled. "That….would be too easy."**

_**Too easy?** _

**"What do you—"**

**"I can tell how broken you are right now. You're not at 100%. Physically, mentally, and emotionally…you're drained. Weak. And I won't have that. I like challenges. And the breaking you down the first time,** _**was** _ **a challenge. And I want that challenge again."**

**That sick smile was back on his face and a shiver went up my spine.**

**"So…I'll let you rest up for a bit." He turned back around and unlocked the door. "But, we will continue this…very, very, soon."**

**He opened the door and left.**

* * *

My eyes grew wide, and he smiled.

"So you better rest up Candy." He backed up. "Cause next time you see me, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll _never_ forget."


	33. Chapter 33

I went back to hotel scared out of my mind.

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Whoa, Candace, what are you jumping for, it's just me."

I turned around.

"Granddad."

_Thank God it's just him._

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just gotta go get my stuff."

"Ok. I'll wait for you here."

I went up to my hotel room and started packing my stuff up.

*knock* *knock*

_That must be my Granddad._

"Granddad, you didn't have to come up here." I called out.

I went over and opened the door.

"I'll be down in a—S-Seth?"

He pushed his way through the door closing it behind him.

"Candy, we need to talk."

* * *

 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now."

He laughed. "You could try, but it wouldn't do you any—whoa!"

I swung at him but he moved out of the away and grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back.

"Ugh! Let go!"

"You attacked me first." He said twisting my arm some more.

"Ow! Damn it! Stop!" I gritted my teeth.

"Are you gonna listen to what to I have to say?"

"Yes! Just let go!"

He released my arm.

I turned around and glared at him.

"You got two minutes so start talking."

"Ok then. I'm here to talk about Dean."

"What about him?" I folded my arms.

"You're getting under his skin and you need to stop. You have no idea what he is capable of."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're making him jealous, and pissing him off. Trust me. That's not a good thing to do."

"…How am I making him jealous again?"

"With Roman." I rolled my eyes. He continued. "The way you guys hug on each other and stuff. It's really getting to Dean, though he won't admit it."

"That's not my fault. I actually like Roman."

I blushed.

_I can't believe I actually said that…and in front of Seth!_

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that. You like him so much you two did it twice."

I blushed even more then. "What are you—"

"Oh, don't play dumb! I went back to the hotel room and I heard you two in the shower." He folded his arms and mumbled. "No wonder the Hotel Manger came to the room."

"W-what am I supposed to do then? Stop making Dean jealous?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"By stop messing with Roman."

"What?"

"You need to break it off with Roman, and fast."

"...No."

"No?"

"I don't care how jealous Dean gets. He can get over it."

"Look, I know Roman may sound like a better choice but—"

"No."

"Candy—"

"Seth. I. Said. No."

He looked at me then shook his head.

"Your two minutes are up. Leave, now."

"Fine….Oh wait, one more thing."

"Wh—" I didn't even get the word out of my mouth.

He grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine.

_What the hell!?_

I tried to push him away but he held me to close to him.

Suddenly I felt his hand rubbing the small of my back, and I moaned against his mouth.

He smirked as he pulled.

I blushed.

"See ya later Candy." He winked at me then left out the door.

_What...The hell just happened?_

I stood there for what felt like an eterity until my cell phone started ringing.

I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Candace what's taking so long?"

It was my Granddad.

"I…uh I got distracted."

"Well get undistracted and let's go. I'm outside at the car."

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute."

I hung up, got my things and left out the door heading for the lobby and walked outside.

"There you are." Teddy Long said as I approached him.

"…."

"You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I placed my things in the truck and got into the passenger's seat.

He got into the driver's seat, cranked up the car and we drove off.

* * *

 

A few hours later we arrived at my roommate's house.

I got out and got my things from the back.

"See you in a few days Candace."

"Bye Granddad." I said as he drove off.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Few seconds later Tom came to door.

"Aye, Candy. You back." He said moving out of the way I could get inside.

"Hey Tom."

"Rufus! Candace's home." He shouted shutting the door behind me.

"Told you she be back." Rufus shouted back from upstairs.

"Uh, what's he doing up there?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I shuddered. "Not when you put it like that."

I went up to my room to put my things away then headed back down to get something to eat.

As I was eating I saw Delilah, my pet parrot, fly over and land on Tom's head.

"Get off ya stupid bird." He said swatting her away.

She squawked then pecked him on the head.

"Ow!"

I giggled.

"Control your pet Candy."

"Hey Candy!" Rufus shouted from upstairs. "Come here for a sec!"

"Ok." I called back as I went up the stairs. I opened the door to his room.

"Hey Candy." Rufus said from his desk.

"Hi Rufus."

"…Come with me to the balcony." He said getting up.

"Uh, ok." I followed him.

He closed the door behind me. "So….What is it you needed?"

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all."

I sighed. "I'm getting tired of talking to people.

"Well you need to talk to someone. Now talk, I know there's something on your mind."

"…." I looked down at my feet.

"It's about the SHIELD isn't it?"

"No." I said softly.

"Yes it is. I know it is Candy, so you might as well not lie about it."

"I hate it that you're psychic." I muttered.

"I know. But it doesn't take a psychic to tell that's what's on your mind Candy. No offenses but you're like an open book." He said bluntly.

"Wow. Thanks." I said folding my arms.

"What has the SHIELD done to you now?"

"Nothing."

"Candy…."

"I don't want to talk about it. Ok? I-I can't talk about it….not now."

He sighed. "Alright then, I get it. But when you're ready talk…you know where to find me. Ok?"

"Ok." He gave me a hug then I went back inside, headed to the bathroom, took a shower then went to bed.

* * *

 

**_~ "Damn. This is where she lives? In a mansion?"_ ** **He said looking through the binoculars. "Wait. _Whose_   _that guy she's with?"_**

**_He shook his head. "No one important."_ ** **He thought as he looked up at the balcony and saw Rufus staring right at him. He smiled.**

" ** _I know where you live now Candy." He said starting the car up. He puts the car in drive and drives off. "Soon you will be all mine."_**


	34. Chapter 34

*Seth's POV*

I pulled her to me and kissed her. She tried to push me away from her but I held her close to me as I slipped my hand behind her and started rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Relaxing, she moaned against my lips and I smirked.

Then I slipped the small tracker into her back pocket, as I pulled away I saw her blushing.

"See ya later Candy." I winked at her as I turned around left out of the door leaving her standing there speechless.

* * *

I walked back to the hotel room me and the guys were staying in.

"Took you long enough." Dean said as I closed the door behind me. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah, slipped it into her back pocket. She didn't even noticed."

"Nice. Now, we will know where she lives."

I looked away at Roman and saw him tense up a bit.

_What's his problem?_

* * *

*Roman's POV*

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"You guys are gonna stay here. I'm gonna follow Candy and see where she lives." Dean said as he got up and walked over to the door. "Oh and Roman." He turned around to face me smiling."You're doing an excellent job…convincing Candy that you actually care about her and all. Keep it up and she'll be ours soon." He turned back around opened the door and left.

*Seth's POV*

I shook my head as Dean left out the door.

"Man..that guy's obsessed with her." I looked over at Roman who had head hung low. "What's with you?"

"….."

"Dude, Roman." He looked up at me. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He mumbled turning away.

"Roman."

He looked at me sighing. "I…I don't think I can keep this up much longer, man."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"...Pretending to like Candy…it…doesn't feel right."

"You're getting soft Roman." I chuckled. "Next you're gonna say you're actually starting to like her."

He didn't say anything.

"Roman….Y-You don't actually like her do you?"

"…"

"Do you?"

"….."

"Roman.."

"…"

"Dude!"

What!?"

"You don't _actually_ **like** her do you?"

"I…"

_Holy Shit. I never seen Roman act like this before._

"I…"

"You what?"

He sighed. "At first. No. I didn't like her. At all. But now...I…" he shook his head.

"Oh my God." I stared at him. "You fell for her."

He looked at me then turned away.

"You _actually_ like her." I shook my head.

_Damn it. Not him too._

"This is bad." I mumbled.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"…Cause. I like her too."

"What?" He laughed. "You?"

"What's so funny?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing…I mean you never said anything before. Hell you always acted like you hated her."

"I don't hate her. I actually kind of like her...even through she gets under my skin." Roman glared at me. "Besides. How could I say anything? Especially in front of Dean." I asked. "I mean don't get me wrong. Dean's like my best friend but I really don't want to piss him off by saying I want to get with his girl."

"She's _not_ his girl." Roman gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah well, try telling that to him."

"Dean doesn't deserve her."

"And you do?"

"I know I do. I'm actually being nice to her."

"Cause Dean told you to win her over to our side. Not fall for her." I glared at him. "You even had the nerve to screw her twice."

"What? What are you—"

"I heard you two in the shower."

"...You...heard it?'

"Uh..I'm pretty sore the whole **floor** heard it." I rolled my eyes.

He tensed up a bit. "What do we do now?"

"Honestly….I don't know."

"We can't tell Dean."

"Hell no we can't tell him. This stays between us. If he was to find out…he would go nuts."

"Yeah..." I saw Roman smile a bit. "but …I gotta say man. Candy….she got guts."

"I know what you mean. The way she stood up to us herself a couple weeks ago...calling us out, slapping Dean in the face."

"Yeah, she's—"

"Perfect." We said in unison.

We looked at each other surprised for a second then laughed.

"You know I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her mine right?" I said smiling.

He laughed. "You really think she's gonna go for _you?"_

"Hey you never know. I might be just what she's looking for."

"Whatever." He chuckled.

"Until then. Let the best man win."

"Oh trust me." He said smiling. "I will."

* * *

*Dean's POV*

_I know she lives in Memphis so I'll start there._

I got into the car and drove off. A few hours later I arrived in Memphis.

"This should lead me right to her." I said looking to the GPS.

I parked the car and reached into the back pulling out my binoculars."This is where the signal stops." I turned the GPS off.

"Damn. _This_ is where she lives? In a mansion?" I said looking through the binoculars. I looked towards the balcony and saw her standing there with some guy.

_There's my girl._

I smiled but then frowned as I saw her go inside.

_Damn._

"Wait. Who was that guy was she was with?"

I shook my head. "No one important." I looked up at the balcony again and saw him guy staring right at me. I smiled.

"I know where you live now Candy." I said writing down the address then starting the car up. I put the car in drive and drove off.

*ring* *ring*

I picked up my phone. "What?"

" **Dean where are you? Did you find her?"**

I rolled my eyes.

_Roman._

"Yeah, I'm now my way back now."

" **Ok. See ya later."**

I hung up.

I laughed to myself. "Soon Candy will be all mine soon."

* * *

 


	35. Chapter 35

*Candace's POV*

I spent the rest of the week at home. Early Sunday I got a call from my Granddad saying the _RAW_ show is going to be in Rockford, IL at the BMO Harris Bank Center.

I packed my stuff up, drove to the airport, and got on the plane. Several hours later I was in Rockford, IL.

I stood outside the airport waiting on my Granddad to come get me.

_Where is he?_

"Candace! Over here!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around.

"Cena?"

He ran up to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Teddy told me come get you."

"Oh, Ok."

He took my bags and we walked to his car.

"So, how you've been?" he asked as he placed my things in the truck.

"Ok, I guess." I sighed. "I just…I-I don't know what I'm gonna due about the SHIELD. They're really getting on my nerves now."

"If the SHIELD messes with you tonight you know I'm gonna help you right?" he said getting into the driver seat.

"Yeah, I know." I said getting into the passenger seat.

He started the car and we drove to the Red Roof Inn Rockford Hotel.

"There you are Candace." My Granddad said as we approached him.

"Granddad, how come you didn't tell Cena was gonna pick me up?"

"I had a meeting about you with Mr. McMahon."

"A-about me? Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing. We were just talking about who you're fighting against tonight with AJ."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

*Time skip!*

I was standing inside the ring across from the Bella Twins. Vince McMahon thought I would be good to put me in a tag team match with AJ against the Bella Twins.

_I hate my life._

_Let's light it up! Light it up, Light it up. Light it tonight._

"And now making her way to the ring…AJ Lee!"

AJ came skipping down to the ring with Big E right behind her.

She skipped around the ring before climbing inside.

"Ugh, why are _you_ here?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it not like I wanted to be your partner."

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." She climbed out and stood on the apron.

_Guess I'm starting things off then._

"You're going down Candace." Nikki said as Brie stood on the apron.

"We'll see about that."

The referee motioned to the people at ringside, the bell rang and the match started.


	36. Chapter 36

"1…2…3!"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

_"Here's your winner….Nikki and Brie…The Bella's!"_

The arena erupted in cheers as the referee raised Brie's arm up.

"Damn it…." I rubbed my shoulder.

"Losers." The Bella's said in unison as they climbed out the ring.

"You blew it!" AJ yelled as she climbed into the ring holding her stomach.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled back getting up off the mat. "You were the one who got kicked in the stomach by Brie, if hadn't tagged myself in we would've lost sooner."

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Well it's not my fault." I turned around and started making my way out of the ring. "Crazy bitch." I mumbled.

She turned me around to face her and slapped me.

My hand went to my cheek.

"You…bitch!" I tackled her.

"Wooo boy! Catfight!" King shouted.

Big E climbed inside the ring, came up behind me and pulled me off of AJ.

"Let me go!" I shouted trying to pry his hands away from me.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD."

"Whoa look its Seth Rollins!" Cole shouted.

Seth bolted down the stands and jumped over the barricade.

"What? Seth?" I asked confused still struggling to free from Big E's grip. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Let her go." Seth said climbing in the ring.

"Or what?" Big E said holding me tighter.

I winced.

"Let. Her. Go." Seth gritted his teeth.

Big E smiled as he shoved me to the mat.

Seth looked at me then at Big E. And that's when the chaos started.

Seth lunged at Big E.

"Whoa! Seth is wailing on Big E!" JBL yelled.

"Yeah, but why?" Cole asked.

"Well. Isn't obvious?" JBL replied. "He saw Candace in trouble so he's helping her."

"Since when were Seth and Candace 'friends'?" King said.

I sat up and looked over at the announcer table, King gestured toward Seth, and I hunched my shoulders then mouthed 'I don't know'.

Seth grabbed Big E and threw him over the rope.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug on my hair.

AJ pulled me to me feet by my hair and slapped me in the face.

I stumbled backwards.

She rushed at me but I slipped through the ropes, I was about to run up the ramp but Big E stopped me.

"Out of my way!" I shouted.

I heard a yell from inside the ring. I turned around just in time to see AJ come flying through the ropes and knocked me over.

We fought for a bit before Big E and Seth came over and separated us.

"Let me go!" I said pulling away from Seth who in response pulled me toward him.

"She's not worth it."

"Excuse me!" A blood curdling high pitched yell came from the ramp.

Vickie.

We looked toward the ramp and saw Vickie and Brad standing there.

"This is not—EXCUSE ME!"

_God what do you want Vickie?_

"This is not going to happen on my show. I don't care about your little hissy fit about who cost who the match; if you both want to keep fighting you'll do it in a match!"

What does she mean by that?

"So next week RAW's Main Event will be…AJ Lee and Big E vs. Candace Key and Seth Rollins!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

I looked at Seth. He looked surprised.

Then I looked back at AJ and Big E.

AJ was smiling crazily.

I clenched my fist.

"You're gonna pay for slapping me in the face you crazy psycho." I spat.

She frowned. "You better watch your mouth…SHIELD bitch."

I was about to lunge at her but Seth pulled me back.

"Save it for next week." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him angrily. "Why the hell did you come out here?"

"I can't help out a friend?" He smirked.

"Friend?"

"With benefits."

I rolled my eyes.

"We're NOT friends. I hate you."

"Whatever you say, Candy." He laughed. "Whatever you say."


	37. Chapter 37

"Ugh! The SHIELD! Are they ever gonna stop making my life hell?"

I went back to the hotel all angry and upset.

_What the hell!? Me? In a match with him?! Has Vickie lost her **mind**!?_

I got on the elevator and went up to the third floor but couldn't find my room.

_UGH! Damnit! Where's my room!?_

I pulled my cell phone out and called my Granddad.

"Yes?"

"Granddad, what's my room number again?"

"275."

"That's on the third floor right?"

"Third floor? No. It's on the second floor."

"Second?"

"Remember, I told you earlier."

*faceplam*

"Right, sorry I forgot."

"You ok Candace? It's not like you to forget things..."

"I'm fine. I'm just…tired."

"Well go get you some sleep. I'll talk to you again in the morning."

"Ok bye." I hung up and started walking to the elevator.

" _ **What the hell man? Why did you go out there?"**_

_Huh?_

I turned around.

_I think it came from that room._

" _ **What was I supposed to do?"**_

" _ **Not go out there."**_

" _ **We had a deal. We would only go help her if she really needed it."**_

" _ **And she needed it."**_

" _ **She can handle herself."**_

" _ **Whatever. You guys would've done the same thing."**_

" _ **Where are you going?"**_

The door opened up.

"For a—walk…Candy?"

"S-Seth…"

The door open up some more and I could see Roman and Dean.

I heard chuckling.

"Well, look who came for a visit." Dean said approaching the doorway. He pushed Seth out of the way. "We were just talking about you."

I backed up a bit but he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me.

"We need to talk." He said smiling.

_Oh God no._

* * *

He pulled me over to the couch.

"Sit." He said letting my arm go.

I glared at him.

"Sit." He repeated getting impatient.

I folded my arms. "Or what? You're gonna choke me again?"

"...I'm thinking about it."

I shivered a bit.

Roman came over and sat down on the couch pulling me down to sit on his lap.

Dean looked at him for a second then back at me. "Now…what happened tonight was a mistake."

"I'll say." I mumbled.

He flashed me an evil look before continuing. "We actually were gonna leave you alone to tell you the truth, but…" he looked over at Seth. "As you can see…there's was a change of plans."

"Why _did_ you come down to the ring?" I asked looking at Seth.

"To save your ass."

"My ass didn't need saving. Cause of you we have a match together against AJ and Big E. Vickie wouldn't' have made the match if you hadn't come out."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It IS a bad thing."

"Why?"

"I hate you. That's why."

"Why do you hate me? I mean I can get you hating Dean but me? I haven't done anything to you."

"Bullshit. You and along with your little friends kidnapped me!"

"You still on that? Come on Candy, get over it!"

"No!"

I heard Roman laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning to him.

"Nothing." He said smiling.

I glared at him.

"You can glare all you want Candy, but you and I both know you can't stay mad at me." He whispered wrapping his arms me pulling me closer to him.

I rolled my eyes but smiled a little.

Roman leaned down and rest his head on my shoulder; I blushed slightly.

Suddenly I heard Dean clear his throat and I looked angrily at him.

_Mood killer._

"Now if we could get back to what I was saying earlier I would greatly appreciate it."

"Continue."

"Now like I said before we had no intention of going to the ring tonight. And for that…we apologize."

_Did I hear that right?_

"Wha-what?"

"We apologize for getting involved in your little fight with AJ."

I was still shocked.

"W-wow. That's…wow. I don't know what to say."

"Maybe…you forgive us?" Roman asked.

I thought about it for a second.

_It must have taken them a lot of pride to apologize. Especially Dean…Maybe I should forgive them…just this once._

"I…I forgive you…." I said softly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Seth said smiling.

"I said 'I forgive you'."

"Really? Just like that?" Roman chuckled.

"Oh, so you rather I take it back then?" I asked. "Besides…must have taken a lot for you guys to apologize…especially Dean."

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Dean rolled his eyes.

The was a awkward silence after that.

_Maybe I should ask them if..._

I looked at each of them.

_No...that's a stupid idea...look they ever would..._

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked rubbing my back.

"...I was just think about something."

"Tell us.."

"I rather not."

"Why?"

"Cause I already know the answer..."

"Ask us anyway." Seth added.

"...well, ...I was just wondering if.."

I started fiddling with my thumbs.

I sighed. "...Are you guys ever are gonna stop messing with me? I mean, coming down to the ring, showing up at my hotel room…"

Another silence then Dean spoke up. "Well…that depends." He said smiling.

"Depends on what?"

"If you agree to something." Seth said.

"….Which is?" I asked confused.

They all looked at each other smiling.

"What?"

"We seen what you can do in ring." Roman spoke up.

"And we know you still hate the idea that you're our property." Seth added.

"So we were thinking…since you don't want to be our property you could be something else." Dean said with that sick grin on his face.

_I don't like the sound of that._

"What do you mean?"

They looked at each other then back at me.

"How would you like to become a member of the SHIELD?"


	38. Chapter 38

_**"So…..Does this mean you guys are gonna stop messing with me? You know, coming down to the ring, showing up at my hotel room…"** _

_**"Well…that depends." Dean said smiling.** _

_**"Depends on what?"** _

_**"Depends on if you agree to something." Seth said.** _

_**"….Which is?"** _

_**They all exchanged knowing smiles with each other.** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"We've seen what you can do in ring." Roman spoke up.** _

_**"And we know you still hate the idea that you're our property." Seth added.** _

_**"So we were thinking…since you don't want to be our property you could be something else." Dean said with that sick grin on his face.** _

_**I don't like the sound of that.** _

_**"What do you mean?"** _

_**They looked at each then back at me.** _

_**"How would you like to become a member of the SHIELD?"** _

* * *

I stood up.

"W-w-what!?"

I heard chuckling. "What do you say Candy?" Roman got up and held his hand out to me.

I reached out to take his hand but drew it back, backing away from him.

_No..._

"Candy?" Roman asked looking concerned.

_What am I doing? I can't join them._

"I….I can't..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I can't. I can't join the SHIELD."

"What do you mean you can't?" Seth said.

I started thinking about my friends.

_My friends...What would they think? What would they say?_

"I just can't ok?"

"You can't or you won't?" Dean said narrowing his eyes at me.

"….Both."

_The SHIELD has been hurting them for months now...If I join them...they…they would hate me. Call me a traitor._

"Candy." Roman took a step forward and I took one back.

"I'm sorry…" I started walking to the door but Roman grabbed me by the arm.

"Candy, wait!"

"Let go!" I yelled pulling away.

"Why don't you want to join us?"

"I just can't!" I managed to pull away and started opening the door but roman put his hand on the door.

"Move!"

"Tell me why you don't want to join us!"

"I said move!"

"Candace!"

I flinched.

"Tell me why….now." He gritted through his teeth.

"You wanna know why?" I said softly. "It's cause you guys are crazy that's why!"

"Candace—"

"No! Let me finish! ...After all you guys have done to me you actually think I would join you? Just like that?"

"Candy…just hear us out." Seth said taking a step forward.

"No, stay away from me." I said backing towards the door.

"Candy please." Roman said trying to wrap his arms around me. "Just listen."

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. The sound of skin hitting skin rang out. He took a step back and stood there, stun for a second with a red hand print slowly appearing on his cheek.

I slapped him.

_What have I done?_

He looked at me, hurt, but then his expression changed. He looked angry.

I backed up.

_Oh God._

He took a step toward me, his grey eyes staring into mine.

"Ro-Roman." Seth said worried. "Calm down. Don't do anything you'll regr—" Seth didn't even finish his sentence. Roman lunged at me, grabbing me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

"What's your problem Candy!? We tried to make things right with you! Hell we even apologized!"

_Oh God, I-I never seen him like this._

Seth ran over and tried to pull him away from me.

"I have been nothing but nice to you since the beginning but you…you…." His voice trailed off.

Seth managed to pull Roman away.

I stood there, shaking.

Dean walked over to me and opened the door.

"You need to go…." He pushed me out the door closing it behind me.

Hot tears poured down my face. I ran.

I ran all the way to my hotel room.

I opened the door and threw myself on the bed.

_What have I done? What have I done?_

I cried myself to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

*Dean's POV*

_Heh. Well done Candy. Well done._

A smile spread across my lips as I closed the door.

_I knew it was only a matter of time before those two would fall for each other._

"Sit down and chill out." I heard Seth say to Roman sit down.

I frowned as I turned around and saw Seth pushing Roman over to the couch.

Roman sat down with is head in his hands. "Damn it Candy."

"Dude, Roman, its ok. Just let it go." Seth said.

"But you heard her. She's never gonna join us."

"So we'll make her." I said walking over to them.

"Wh—you mean…force her to join?" Seth asked.

"The time for being…nice is over. If she won't join use willingly then we'll make her."

Roman looked up. "Ok…I'm in." he said, I saw him clench his fist.

I had to stop myself from smirking.

_Good…he's all fired up._

Seth looked at him then at me. "What do we do?"

I smiled. "Alright. Here's what we do…."

* * *

*Time skip*

_Monday Night Raw_

Allen County War Memorial Coliseum

Fort Wayne, IN

*Candace's POV*

I splashed some water on my face then grabbed a paper towel.

Wiping my face, I looked in the mirror.

_My eyes are still red._

I threw away the paper towel and made my way out of the restroom.

"Hey Candace." I heard someone call my name.

I turned to my left and saw Cameron and Naomi walking toward me. "Good luck with your match tonight girl." Naomi said.

"Thanks." I said smiling a little.

"Oh Candace. Thanks again for filling in for me a few weeks ago. Girl, you can really shake it." Cameron said smiling.

"I wasn't really that good." I said blushing.

"Candace, you better shake what your momma gave ya sweetie." Naomi said.

I laughed. "Well, I gotta go. I'm fighting that psycho AJ."

I said as I started walking away.

"Hit her twice for me." I heard Cameron call out.

* * *

I made my way to the curtain that lead out to the ramp.

My music came on and I walked through and made my way down the ramp.

" _And now, making her way to the ring, from Memphis, TN,…Candace Key!"_

As I climbed inside I could see that AJ had a smug look on her face.

"Ready to get beat SHIELD bitch?"

I didn't say anything back.

I looked past AJ and saw Big E standing there with his arms crossed.

" _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD."_

Looking up at the stands I saw Seth making his way down the stands.

_Let's get this over with._

He climbed over the barricade smiling at me.

_What's with him?_

He climbed inside the ring and walked over to me.

"Hello…Candy."

For some reason when he said that it gave me the chills.

"I'm starting things off." He said still smiling.

"Uh..ok?" I slipped out of the ring and stood on the apron.

I saw AJ standing on the apron as Big E and Seth eyeing each other.

Seth looked over at me one last time, a smile spread across his lips.

_Why does he keep doing that?_

He turned back around and faced Big E.

The referee motioned for them to ring the bell.

The bell rung…

* _Ding! Ding! Ding!*_

And the match started.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own the Song Motivation it is by Kelly Rowland.

* * *

_1..2…3!_

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

" _Here's your winner, Seth Rollins and Candace Key!"_

The arena erupted in cheers as I climbed inside the ring.

_Holly crap….we won…..we_ _actually_ _won. Fairly. I mean the SHIELD didn't even try to cheat._

I saw Big E limp out of the ring and heard AJ screaming in frustration.

_Where are they?_

I looked toward the stands then at Seth who had a big smile on his face.

"Ok. Where are they?" I said folding my arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied still smiling.

"Where's Dean and Roman…usually they would've shown up and interrupted the match."

He laughed. "Bye Candy." He turned around and climbed out of the ring leaving me standing there all confused.

_This is really weird._

He climbed over the barricade and made his way up the stands.

_What the hell is going on?_

He looked down from stands at me.

Suddenly Dean and Roman appeared.

Dean had a smirk on his face. He lean over and said something to Roman.

_What is he saying?_

I saw Roman nod then he looked straight at me.

His intense stare made me flinch.

_W-why is he looking at me like that?_

I saw him smirk and a shiver went up my spine.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

The next week the SHIELD didn't bother me when I had my match with Natalya, the week after that when I was filling in as commentator for JBL. And this week I had a match with Tamina Snuka and lost they didn't even show up. Not even once!

"This is not good. This is not good at all." I said pacing back and forth. It was a Saturday afternoon. I was back home and just got back form training at the gym.

"Damn Candy, if you keep this pacing stuff up you'll make a hole in the floor." Tom said drinking some beer.

I stopped. "But this is just crazy! It's been three weeks and they haven't even tried to mess with me."

They're up to something. I know it."

"You need to get your mind off of them for a little bit."

"How?" I asked.

"Oh you know how." He smiled.

I looked at him confused for a second then realized what he was getting at.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Come on Candy you said it was fun!"

"I nearly broke my neck!"

"Just this once please?"

"….."

"Please?"

"Oh, fine! But this is the last time." I went upstairs, got changed, and then went back down.

Rufus was all smiles as he saw me coming down.

"This is the absolute last time got?" I said adjusting my robe.

"Yep."

We walked down to the basement where the dance studio was.

I took the robe off.

"Damn." Rufus said licking his lips.

I was wearing a purple lace halter top bra, matching panties with the ruffle micro mini skirt.

I rolled my eyes.

Rufus took his iPod out as I went over to one of the poles.

He played the song "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland.

I grabbed hold of the pole and started dancing.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down_

_Go longer, you can last more rounds_

_Push harder, you're almost there now_

_So go lover, make mama proud_

_And when we're done_

_I don't wanna feel my legs_

_And when we're done_

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby_

_You can't stop there_

_Music still playing in the background_

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it, I believe in you, baby_

_So close from here_

_Baby, I'ma be your motivation_

_Go, go, go, go_

_Motivation_

_Go, go, go, go_

I had to admit….dancing does make me feel better.

As I was spinning around I saw Rufus holding a camcorder. I glared at him and he just grinned at me.

 _Pervert…._ I thought to myself.

_Oh lover, when you call my name_

_No other can do that the same, no_

_I won't let ya get up out that game, no_

_So go lover, don't it make me rain?_

_And when we're done_

_I don't wanna feel my legs_

_And when we're done_

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby_

_You can't stop there_

_Music still playin' in the background_

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it, I believe in you baby_

_So close from here_

 


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Only a few more chapters left then this story is over. But i'm working on another one and it will be a continuation of this one.** _

* * *

"Happy now?" I said as I came back from putting my clothes back now.

He didn't respond. He was sitting down, looking at the video of me pole dancing. I snatched it from him

"Hey!" he exclaimed trying to get it back from me.

"I'm back!" I heard a voice say and the door closing.

It was Rufus.

"Candii!" I heard a high pitched voice say.

I saw a little light skin curly brown haired girl run up to me. I let go of the camcorder. "Shelby! Ooo! It's so good to see you!" I said as I picked her up.

"Candii been good?" she asked fiddling with my necklace.

"I've been good, and you? Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes. Shelby been a good girl."

I chuckled as I gave her a hug.

I put her back down and she ran upstairs to her play room.

"Hey! Stop that running!" Rufus said setting down Shelby's little backpack.

_Aw, she's gotten so big!_

"Hey Candy." I heard Rufus say. "Could you watch Shelby while Tom and I go out, we won't be long."

"Sure, I don't mind." I smiled.

I saw Tom get up and he and Rufus went out the door.

When I heard the door close I saw standing at the top of the stairs smiling at me.

"Come play with me!" she said jumping up and down.

"I'll be right up." She ran back to the play room.

I went outside real quick to feed the dogs. I went back inside and took out my cell phone.

_No new messages._

"Candii!" I heard her yell.

i smiled. "Ok, ok I'm coming."

* * *

I played with Shelby for a while then we went down stairs to eat. I checked my phone.

"Where are they? It's 6:30."

"Candii…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How come Shelby no see you no more?"

_Aaawww._

"I've been working sweetie."

"Shelby knows. Shelby see's you on TV a lot."

I smiled.

"I'll tell you what the next time I'm in town I'll come visit you."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Really." I replied smiling.

Sshe giggled.

After we got done eating, I read to Shelby and put her to bed.

"Night Candii."

"Night Shelby, sweet dreams." I said as I turned out the light and closed the door leaving it opened a little so some of the light from the hall filtered through.

I yawned as I went to my room.

_Damn…who knew playing with a 5 year old could be so tiring._

I walked inside my room and closed the door slightly. Turning around, I found Samson, Reuben and Demetrius inside.

"Now how did you three get in here?"

*Woof!*

I shushed them. "Shelby's sleeping down the hall, so no barking."

I went to bathroom and got changed into my sleeping clothes which were a big t-shirt and some shorts.

I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling.

I couldn't help but wonder why the SHIELD hadn't made a move but then I shrugged it off.

_Well I'm at home now. They can't get me here._

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Few hours later I heard noise coming from the kitchen, like something being knocked over.

_Crazy dogs. …I don't feel like getting up._

Suddenly I heard sound what it sounded like people whispering.

_What's going on?_

"Tom? Rufus?" I got up and rubbed my eyes.

I went over the door. I was about to open it when it swung open.

I looked sleepily out the door.

_What the—_

"Morning sunshine." I heard a voice say.

"Missed us?" I another voice said.

"We sure missed you… _Candy_."

"Wha?"

I could see three people standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes some more and my vision got clearer.

My eyes grew wide when I realized who they were.

_No._

There. Right in front of me was Seth, Dean and Roman.

"What are you—H-How did you f-f-find me?" I backed away from the door and the entered inside.

Seth closed the door behind them locking it.

"Wasn't hard." Dean said calmly.

"It's time for another lesson Candy." Roman said staring at me again.

I shivered.

I backed into the front of my bed.

_Shit…what do I do?_

"Tonight...you _**will**_ join the SHIELD..." Dean smiled. He reached out to grab me.

_Oh God.._


End file.
